Wings of a Goddess: The Kingdom of Aquarius
by Mystical Raven
Summary: The Third Saga, so please read and review. The icy region of Articana and the Water Region of Aquarius. Buttercup has to face three new Zodiac beings and this strange being that she possibly awakened, while Butch has his own battles to face, one with a dark secret and with a growing strange feelings for a certain raven hair girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Water Saga, that's right what everyone voted for to be the next Saga. Brianna and Blitz belong to Yuko Oshima **

**Buttercup- **Our Tomboy Herione- 16 1/2 years old, with the height 5'13 (Now), spiky hair grew only to her shoulders, and over her face, looking like a shaggy dog in a way. temper fighter who does have trouble with expressing how she feels, except if she expresses it with her fists or a kick. She is extremely caring, even brought to tears on a few occasions. She's not only been having these strange feelings for a certain Prince that she's been trying to hold back.

**Outfit- Black short-shorts with her white belt and a lighter green sleeveless tank-top with side straps. Long white leggings that stopped to her knees and a pair of black boots with yellow flowers on the sides...a gauntlet and arm guard for her right arm as expected her belly button was showing.**

**The Dress- A green strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers (two appear just to be decorative) but the one in the middle went all the way down; as well as a yellow halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She wore her black fingerless gloves and those green ankle sneakers/ flat boots, that had black shoe lace, she still had on that white belt around her waist**

* * *

**Xaldin (Butch)- **(Aka The Angelic Butcher) Prince of Aeros and of the Aegyls, the Winged Beings of the sky- He's 18 years old in this world, his weapons are the Seven Air Lances that float around him when summoned from his one lance, but he carries a dagger, he can bend and manipulate the wind to his will. His temper is like the wind itself, sudden and unpredictable but other than that, he is cold, reserve and a bit of a loner, but he does have his moments and seems to be always blushing when Buttercup is close by. Since the death of his love, Bella, he's been drinking and sleeping around and being a cold hearted bastard. But since Buttercup has been around, he's been acting strangely...kinda like himself but a bit more cheerful in some cases.

Afflictions: He is cursed with Hindsight, the ability to see in the past, the problem is...with his bloody past and seeing all those dead, its too much for him. Another affliction is that his wings, while all the other Aygels can comfortable sprout their wings out of their back, he has so much pain.

**Short, spiky raven hair, still covers the left side of his face. He was wearing black short sleeve jacket with green markings all over it and it hung to his legs, black pants that stop right below his knees, long black biker boots, a just a green short sleeve shirt, on his left arm was a green band that went all the way to his hand which he was wearing a black fingerless glove. A silver strap was across his chest and he had this long weird spear on his back.**

* * *

**Brianna (Dusk)- (AkA The Screeching Banshee) **A Desert Muse Fey without wings, she is shrouded as just as much mystery, even her real age. As a Fey, she ages much slower but she makes herself appear older for Blitz. She and Butch met before, but what happened before or after that, is a mystery as well, but the fact that Duskia is a Ghost town and that she's possibly the last of her kind, might point to a tragic past. She met Blitz and his father soon after she disappeared again after meeting Butch when they were young.

Brianna despite her short fiery temper, and the fact that she can hold her own against Buttercup and always seems ready to fight her. She has a sweet and loving side, that she's shown towards Sam (even knowing what Sam was), and at times towards Blitz but has to smack him around to keep his perverted ways in check. Very strong and stubborn, with a lovely singing voice. Her weapon is the Spiked Fan.

Brianna or Dusk has this medium length white hair now, that she braided into a ponytail and lets it hang over her left shoulder. She has milky gray eyes.

******Brianna wears a revealing, form-fitting dress of white and brown, and gold consisting of a white top, brown sections on the front and back connecting the top to the skirt over black shorts, cut-out sides at the waist, criss-crossing dark brown straps on the sides of her torso, and two straps that go over her shoulders into a cross-back shape. She wears a storage pack on her right hip that hangs from her waist, white and blackish brown thigh-high leggings, and purple ankle boots, she has a crescent moon circlet on her forehead.**

* * *

**Blitz-(AKA The Gentle Giant**)- A rare legendary race of Dragon Knight. Blitz is the cousin of the Legendary Four Princes, even though they're not really related, they are the only family he has left. The Real destined King to the Light Kingdom of Lumiousa's Throne. Skin as tough as dragon's armor (which is why Brianna's smacks don't hurt), flames that can melt steel, a sensitive nose, and strength that matches to Buttercup's transformed powers, he is definitely an ally worth having. He's on a mission to find his father's killer.

Despite his height and appearance, he's really a nice guy, smart and perverted, but has eyes only for Brianna. He rarely gets mad and very protective to a fault.

**Blitz wears a white sleeveless vest with black on the edges, showing off his chest to Brianna all the time(playfully) he wears black pants, black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and black biker boots.**

His weapon is basically his fists.

* * *

**Sebastian (Boomer**)- (**AKA Triton**)-Boomer is the youngest of the Legendary Princes, the Legendary Prince of Aquarius. His weapon was of his own design, a Trident that can actually transform into this long blaster gun. The weakest Magic user in the family, he trains hard since water is a difficult element. He often feels low and depressed especially when his inventions don't work but Aurora often cures him of that. He loves Aurora, even giving her the name Bubbles, because her Bubbly personality lifts him up. He designed not only his weapon, but the Airship. He has a pet named Umi (A giant Sea Serpent). He is very sensitive to Bubbles' feelings and women basically.

He was wearing a light blue shirt and a long orange sleeves vest, long blue jeans, with black biker boots. He wore the black fingerless gloves and this long dark blue arm sleeve band on his left arm, and a big tooth necklace. He still had those brown freckles and his hair as yellow as the sun. Around his waist was a holster with a long gun inside.

Affliction: There are times, when his gills would spilt open on the sides of his neck, causing him not able to breathe air. This is why Bubbles is almost sleeping next to him, since it mostly happens at night especially when the moon is full. There are even times when he can't even force his gills to open, making it difficult to travel to his own Kingdom.

* * *

**Aurora (Bubbles)-** Bubbles is the sweetest and kindest in the Aquarian Rebel Army and Boomer's true love. She is half Ice Mermaid (giving her the ability to bend not just ice and water, but transforming into a mermaid when she's wet) but half Healing Maiden (She inherited from her Father). Her past is just as icy cold as her home, granted the title of Traitor (For reasons you'll find out soon) she doesn't let that stop her for helping out and loving Boomer. She loves shopping and even designed clothing for the Rebel Soldiers in Articana (the Icy region of Aquarius). Her weapon is an Ice Staff Blade (her father's weapon), she has a mission of her own. She acts as ditzy as the other Bubbles.

She has light blonde, she had these long pigtails all the way down to her hips, her skin was super pale, and her eyes were as blue as the sky. She wore pink lipstick, she was wearing this light blue tube top, a long darker blue dress that basically covered her right leg completely but exposed her left leg past the thigh. The design on it were snowflakes, she had long arm sleeves and white slippers.

* * *

**Samantha- (Sam)-** A Four year old Fox Fey who lost her father in the destruction of Breezy Hill City (Her father begged Xaldin to protect her), but ironically she's quite taken with Buttercup who was the cause of the destruction, (But it wasn't her fault) it is unknown if she knows that it was Buttercup or not. (It will be revealed soon). Sam is a tomboy, she likes sports and playing with her DEEZ ball (Like a soccer ball but green) but she can be shy because of her being a Demon spawn. She was actually isolated and bullied by the other kids back in her town for having fox ears (the proof that she's half demon/half human).

Sam is a very sweet and can be deceiving (like a fox). She has trouble talking and is extremely shy around people she doesn't know. She's the number one supporter that her BB and Xal (Buttercup and Butch) should be together, and more than willing to kick anyone who stands in the way even saying some very suggestive words that she's heard.

**S****he had a black tee shirt on, green shorts, blue sneakers and a green cap on her head (to hide her Fox ears) but she has green hair and big green eyes. She had these pretty rainbow colored butterfly wings but she's mostly able to hide those now. She even had an X on her right cheek just like Buttercup's little brother.**

**Steel?- **A mysterious seven year old boy. This young boy who was at Lava Ridge Valley, defending Sam when she was being picked on. This strange boy some how has different appearances each time someone sees him.

He has blue-gray hair, but covered with a lighter blue gray bandana, he has pointy ears, but his most striking feature is the mismatch eyes, the left is Amber and the other is steely gray.

**Outfit- Steel wears a white t-shirt, with a gray sleeveless vest, wearing brown cargo shorts and plain white sneakers.**

**Fang-** (seems to be everyone's favorite character) a Rare baby Star Sphinx Griffon, known to follow Divine Beings as the legends say. He was there from the beginning when hunters tried to capture him, but Buttercup saved him and he saved her from a giant spider. He seems protective of Buttercup, not willing to leave her side, but if they do get separated, it seems that he's somehow able to find her. Fiesty, playful, and doesn't trust anyone getting near him or Buttercup except Sam, he has a nasty bite awaiting anyone dumb enough to mess with him, spitting out tiny furballs.

**He has the face of a cat but it had the wings, giant white paws, and even the tail of a griffon, tan color fur and white belly, but now has a white star on his forehead.**

**Sorry if this Profile is so much, I just wanna make sure that you guys have a good detail of the characters**

**Espers (Legendary Crystal Beings) legend said that they were children of the gods, but challenging them or other crimes, they were thrown into the Crystals, giving life to the World of Aspirirana. There are twelve of these Zodiac Crystal Beings, but there is a rumor that there could a thirteenth.**

**Minor ( These are the Crystal beings that actual was born from the Souls of Sages)**

**Dalmascan Roc- **A legendary giant Bird of Dalmasca. Buttercup was able to restore light to Dalmasca. Its feather were brown...the beak was green and those beady eyes were yellow...a large nose ring that went through both nostrils.

**Phoenix- **A Crystal being that fled from its city when Toxen was coming towards Being is the very symbol of Peaceful Courage, it fled only when it found the Star Goddess (Buttercup) using her, to help it defeat Toxen. This being was born from a Sage who was the very inspiration of Cynder's courage, incinerating itself into flames. Showing how courage can appear where you least expect it. Since she restored Cynder with Buttercup's help, it's possible that she's a different type of Crystal.

**Zodiac Crystal Being** ( These are the legendary beings who stood up against the Gods, of course that theory hasn't been proven yet).

Maltus Shivar- Pisces- Actually the name of two Beings put together).Maltus is the actual Zodiac Crystal being, wielding a trident, it has a metallic body, it has a mermaid thing, hands, and the face of an old man with this long blue beard. Shivar was a Minor Crystal being, a woman who was foolish enough to challenge him. His body was is formed around her, to bound her, as his trophy for all eternity. She is a woman with this diamond sparling blue skin, with bandages around her eyes.

Element-Ice

Ultimate Attack- Frost Flash Wave

Shivar-Diamond Shard Dust

* * *

Toxen- Scorpio- an extremely fat dudes, his belly is like mountain tops of swollen fat and his legs are smaller, smells of raw sewage, It's skin was this putrid green...it jiggle disgustly as he walks. A dark chuckle as it had these pincers like a scorpion, normally has this lipless grin on his face, pitch black holes for eyes. _**(How do you guys like him**_). Once a Beautiful Crystal Being, he absorbs the impurity and poison of the sins of those who prayed in front of him, but Asprirana impurity soon became too much for even him, and this once beautiful being became a disgusting toxic waste, turning even his own village into a swamp (In Gaia). His village was destroyed, spreading his poison, as he floated...he soon went after a minor Crystal and even Buttercup hoping to devour them.

Element-Poison

Ultimate Attack-Detox- this is where his scorpion tail comes out of his back.

* * *

Belias-Aries- it stood on two hooves, it had ram horns but no face, had this golden orange color fur as all over and the yeti like arms and claws, a goat like tail, in the center of its stomach, were two smaller arms and a woman's face between the smaller arms. Belias holds this large axe. Belias was believed to have helped create Lava Ridge and Sunset Valleys, he is wise and believe to have been trapped into the Crystal not for standing up against the gods, but for stealing the face of his love.

Element-Fire

Ultimate Attack-Inferno


	2. Chapter 2

**Butch's POV**

"Xaldin..." That was Dad's last word, then I heard this sickening sound, and something...but the ground, hard. The biggest thud that...made me so scared.

I was hiding...inside of a wall...a secret hideout, I remember...Dad's eye staring through the hole...right at me. I could barely breathe. Suddenly, the eye was gone...I started to muffled as I cried...but there was a blast...and a big hole... as Vulcan was standing right in front of me.

"Why? If it isn't the Prince of the skies?"

I was looking up, at first smiling...I thought I was safe...until...as I smelled the flames...this thick liquid sprayed all overe...I wiped my face...and looked at me face...BLOOD! Red...thick blood. Vulcan held something in his hand...

"Dad," I thought my lungs were gonna exploded as I was breathing so fast.

"Avenge me..." I heard his voice, but it sounded weird, like another voice was talking at the same time, "Avenge me..."

I gasped in horror as the head came into sight, half was my dad and the other half...was Reks

"AVENGE US!" They both screamed, opening their eyes...

I must have woken up, I barely remember. I could barely breathe, It felt like I was being strangled. Despite my heart hammering, my breathing so fast, Everything around me was moving so slow...Bardock trying to give me something...But my body...It was just jerking, I couldn't even swallow as he tried to pour something down my throat...

"My Liege! Drink!" He yelled, slowly to me. My vision was starting to get blurry, when Scotty pinched my nose, and I could only guess that Lester was holding my arms down...

The elixir went down my throat, at least...

"That's it, drink." Bardock said, it was working...everything was going back to normal speed, "Now, Scotty let go of his nose...let him sit up, Lester let him grab the cup." Bardock said to his sons, Scotty slowly helped me sit up and Lester sat back and sighed in relief. Bardock placed the cup in my hand.

I looked up at them, my heart still hammering in my ears, but it was slowing down.

"Drink My Liege, Drink." Bardock pushed the cup to my lips, giving me enough control to gulp it down. The scent of lavender from the elixir hit my nose...everything final slow down...I felt so...tired...

"Where...where am I?" I swallowed hard, I could barely speak.

"We're at Tundria," Scotty answered, but Lester shushed him. My hand was shaking still, "Drink some more."

"What...-"

Lester shushed me,"Xaldin...just shut up and drink." Lester and Scotty were the Blue sky haired twins...well they weren't really twins. Lester is always so serious and worried about me, the oldest by a year. Then Scotty was a bit of a joker, the same age as me; but those two looked almost exactly alike that people would just assume that they were twins. After the fall of Luminousa, Bardock took me in (as planned by my Dad) and they became like my brothers as well.

"I need...air." I struggled to stand, but I had to get out, Bardock helped me up.

"My Liege, come this way. You must put a jacket-" I stumbled out of the big force field Tent. The chilled air, snapped me out of it. Something Boomer taught me...how to cold is good at balancing the body. The body's goal is to keep you warm, so your brain switches off all that tension and stress, and focuses on keeping you warm.

Tundria was southern area of Aeros, floating high above Articana. For two weeks, we've had to fight and destroy Vulcan's supply fleets. Tundria was a peaceful place, but it was the coldest, villagers, Aeygls or Sky Humes, greeted us.

I took a deep breath and blew some warmth into my hand, as the shaking stopped (when my nerves calmed down) now I was just cold. It was starting to snow again.

"My Liege, "Bardock yelled, wrapping a jacket around me, "You need to be more careful. We can't have you getting sick, we almost lost you last time when you got sick and got one of your 'attacks'.

"It's getting worse, isn't it?" I asked.

He nodded, "By the way, how is that girl?"

"Girl? What Girl?" I didn't feel so cold anymore, and my face was burning up, that I had to look away, "I have no idea who you're talking about."

"I was surprised that you didn't follow the plan, coming back to Aeros and being a decoy when Lester said something about you traveling with a girl who nearly neutered Scotty."

_"Damn it, can't even keep a secret_." I still wasn't looking at him.

"My, my, you shouldn't became quiet, so there is a girl. She must be quite something if you haven't said a thing about her...or you haven't slept with one-"

"We're on a mission here!" I cried out, which I shouldn't have.

Bardock smiled, "My Liege, are you...do you have feelings-"

The horn sounded...thank you...

"Enemy fleet ship spotted, prepare to enage!" I yelled out, as some of the fighters woke up and automatically prepared.

I don't need to think about this...I don't. It's best if I keep my distance.

**Buttercup's POV**

I haven't heard one word from that bastard in one week, but it was great to relax but...I leaned out...staring at the horizon...I should be happy right? But I missed my family, my home...I don't know how long have I been here, or if I was ever getting home.

I sighed again, but then I smiled...at least I was fulfilling my promise to Muriel. Just look at this world, 'Prince' Laxus was busy but I saw him smile from time to time, especially at Blossom, who couldn't contain this happiness; she was acting like Belle. I have yet to see this Steel person either until...

Blitz just pulled up this strange kid, with these gray eyes, "I knew it...I thought so."

Brianna was sitting on a couch, she looked over at him, "What are you doing? Put him down." Brianna was still trying to fix her spiked Fan.

"He...Friend." Sam said, she was fighting Fang, trying to get her ball back.

Blitz was sniffing at the kid, "I knew it, I thought I was going crazy this past week," He removed this strange bracelet off the boy's arm, his eyes...it was strange...one of them turned into this glowing amber color.

"Hey! Put me down!" He was kicking around.

Brianna stood up, "Put him down."

"But Princess, he's-"

The little boy kicked the table that Brianna was repairing her fan on, it crashed onto the marble floor and broke once again, in several different pieces. There was a pause in the air, as Blitz and the boy looked with their eyes widened in shock. Brianna was standing there, crossing her arms...about five tick marks appeared on her head and fists.

"You...son of a bitch." She hissed lowly, she popped her knuckles, "I've been trying to fix that fan for a two weeks now."

"Princess...Cutie Face." Blitz let the boy go, but he hid behind Blitz, "I was just trying to say that he smells a lot like what I smelled in the Wagon...yeah know." (I hope you guys remember that).

"And you two broke my cherished fan for that. You Jack holes! It seems you need to be punished."

The Boy squeaked, his eyes grew bigger, "Wait...I can fix it...I can."

I sat on the couch, still watching it.

She had her hands on her hips, that little boy was kinda cute, I'll admit that, just not as precious as Sam.

"I like to-" She snarled, but the boy ran up under her, "Why you little-"

"Look, see." He placed the fan and the broken Spikes on the floor. He pulled something out of his pocket, "I just need more metal." He clapped his hand together, and touched the fan with his left hand.

Scholar Utonium was walking in when...this bright light flowed from the boy.

The boy held up Brianna's fan, fixed, "See...see. I fixed it."

"More... Magic trick." Sam was jumping and clapping.

"Its not magic, I'm an-"

I don't know what happened...I couldnt hear a thing, everything just darkened a little, as I saw Angelica...and Maltus Shivar hovering in front of me. I could see my breath...and...I felt so cold...so unbelievably cold.

"What? Where the hell-"

There was this powerful gust of icy wind, that blinded me...Snow...I was standing in snow...as these three figures came out of the snow...one in a suit of armor holding a pitcher, another with two heads and the last one...had a crab claw. (**I wonder if anyone could guess those zodiac symbols)** I looked back at Angelica, as she pointed...she towards...Bubbles and Boomer.

She floated right passed me as the others bowed, it sounded like something heavy was walking right behind me, and a shadow cast over me.

I turned to see...

"Hashmal." I said, my chest felt tightened as I looked at this so called King of the Zodiac. But there was...there was something behind them, between Angelica's and Hashmal's head. A dark figure, it just hissed...floating inside this ring...but all I could see clearly were these bright yellow eyes...I couldn't help but stare up at them...Hashmal and Angelica moved to their opposite side...as this creature floated closer and closer to me...I could barely breathe...as this thing grew bigger and floated higher above me.

"Bends reality..."

_Wait, how the hell do I know that?_

I looked up, as Maltus Shivar were standing right beside me, it pushed me back and stood in front of me, as this creature started to glow, both Hashmal and Angelica looked at it.

"What the-"

Just before the light could touch me, standing right under the figure, was this blue woman, holding a sword...as this figure came closer...this strange black hole appeared right under my foot, and I...was slowly being sucked in.

"Buttercup! BUTTERCUP!"

I felt this hard smack, as I finally snapped out of it, Brianna and Blossom were standing in from of me, Brianna's hand was right by my face.

I was shivering...

"BB!"Sam yelled, worried, "BB, that snake was gonna take you away!"

"Oh man, Buttercup you're so cold. Cmon, let's get you in the sun."

"Buttercup, what happened?" Blitz asked.

"Do we go to the cold place now?" Sam just asked, surprising me, "That Spariling Lady...and the big big cat...number...1...3." Sam held one finger up in one hand and three fingers up in the other.

Did Sam see what I just saw? But how? What the hell was that thing anyways?

"What happened?" Scholar Utonium asked.

"I don't know. I was surrounded...Angelica was there...there was Boomer and Bubbles and this cold place...and..."

"And 1...3!"

I don't remember much after that...just Fang flying into my arms as suddenly...it was hard to explain...kinda like when you're on the top of a roller coaster ride, and then the drop...I could see everyone running towards me...this strange black hole...and those yellow eyes and that hiss.


	3. Missing

**Butch's POV**

I threw my lance at one of the cannons.

"Cyclone Slam!" I shouted as I knocked someone off the cannons, with this strong whirlwind. I entered through the hole, followed by some of my Aeygls.

"Alright, set the charges. Show some mercy to the workers." I ordered.

Bardock was right behind me as always, but he quickly pushed me out of the way, "MY LIEGE!" Bardock pulled out his blade, swinging it around, blocking these blasts. I pulled out a dagger, throwing it right at one soldier's neck. Bardock wouldn't have been able to block the shots forever.

I threw my lance next, but I missed.

" Cyclone Slash." I lifted my hand up, as this whirlwind formed and spun right at them. The Soldiers were knocked down, I walked over, as all my lances floated around me, "Alright, we don't want to hurt anyone...we can either put you on land...or go down with the ship. If you try and attack us in mid air, may I remind you that-" I paused as I looked at one of them, was trying to reach for his gun. With a wave of my hand, one of my lances slashes at his hand.

"I see you-" I gasped as I looked at this guy...he must have lost his helmet. He...he must've been about 17...maybe even 16.

I froze in horror as this boy...this teen...almost my age...just looked up at me. I couldn't...I couldn't...all I could see was Reks.

"My Liege!" Bardock yelled. I didn't even have time to think as another Soldier was pulling a gun up. It happened in slow motion, my reflexes and my body just took over, it was hard to explain. One of my Lances flew into my hands, and I just swung my lance back hand. There was a pool of blood as I slit her throat. Yeah...a lady Soldier's...she just flew back down.

"No!" The first soldier pulled his gun up, Bardock was already...

"No...STOP!" I yelled, but it fell on deaf ears as Bardock stabbed him in the chest, "No...we've gotta save him."

"My Liege, snap out of it."Bardock grabbed me by the shoulders.

"He was somebody's son...brother..."

"My Liege, this is a war...remember what I've taught you. You can not hesitate once they decide to kill you." Bardock pulled his blade out, "You've got to calm yourself down."

I was so lost...months ago...I would have just killed...any enemy. If they threatened me...I would just kill them. I just can't stand it...I can't...why? Why does everyone has to shield us? We're suppose to be the legendary Princes, the protectors...bringing peace and elements' life energy back to the world. But...over and over, we're the ones being protected. What's the point of protecting people, if they keep dying to protect us-

"Bardock! GET DOWN!" I wasn't thinking...I just saw something flashed on the corner of my eye. I don't know what happened...Bardock...

Something just fired and sent me flying out of the ship...all I know is...that same boy was holding the gun...before he dropped it...

**Aurora's POV**

A Little girl...was standing in the snow...crying as the villagers looked at her.

_"Do you know who's daughter is that?"_

"Please...stop it...what did I do wrong?" The girl was sobbing harder.

"_Yeah...Can't believe that traitorous Bastard...leaving her here, the daily reminder of his betrayal."_

"I never did anything to no one, why don't you believe me?" She was still crying into her hands.

_"I had she's half mermaid too...not just mermaid...an Ice Mermaid."_

"Stop...please...Why are you saying all this stuff?"

_"I know right, they're the worse of all mermaids, backstab their own kind if that's what they want."_

I woke myself up, I had to force myself to wake up. My dream...was so awful...because it wasn't a dream...it was a memory...my cheeks were salty wet as I sat up to wipe them away. My tears were one of the few things that didn't make me change into a mermaid. I sat up...I looked to the side and sighed again...He wasn't in bed...again.

I got up, the steel floor was so nice and cold, such a comfort. I love the cold...I am an Ice Mermaid after all. We were in a mini submarine (Boomer's old invention). (**I don't own this song)**

**My heart is pierced by Cupid**  
**I disdain all glittering gold**  
**There is nothing can console me**  
**But my jolly sailor bold.**

I stopped singing as I looked out of one of the small windows. It didn't have an engine, it was pulled by Umi. I barely understood it myself. I tapped on the glass, Umi looked up, yawned and went back to sleep.

Umi was Sebastian's pet Sea Serpent, had her since she hatched. She was big and beautiful, slender like one of those nasty worms, but had such soft fur that was on her back, and was bare underneath. She had these pretty big sea blue eyes, a peach nose...kinda like a face of a dog...or an Articana Otter. Such a sweet thing, sometimes...such a loyal Serpent, to Boomer mostly.

I continued to walk down the small hall and into one of the few doors. I knocked on it, after all...I have to be polite.

"Come in." I heard him say. I took a deep breath, I have to pretend to be tough and strict.

"Sebastian Oceania D' Aquarius." I said his full make up name as I came in, "You know better-" I squealed when I saw what he was looking at, "AHHHHH! SPIDER!"

Sebastian turned around, letting me get full view of it, "What? C'mon you still can't be afraid of Neptune?"

Neptune, another one of his pets, Sebastian loves animals just like I do, but he just had to love those gross and yucky scary ones. Neptune was a Water Webbed Spider, it was about three feet now. They live underwater, and had webbing in between their eight legs. They spin such pretty webs, but...

"Please...just keep it away." I cried, Sebastian just smiled, I know that smile too well, "Don't you dare Sebastian! If you even...well...never speak to you again. I mean it!"

"Relax, Bubbles. You know I wouldn't do that, not now anyways." He paused him in his water tank cage, where Neptune swarm onto his web. I shivered as Sebastian put a dead fish in his tank. I pouted and looked down at the ground. Boomer placed the tank out of my sight on top of a book case and sat back in his chair, "Bubbles...your eyes...they're puffy. Come here." He patted his lap.

I crossed my arms, pretending to be mad and acting serious,, "You're such a meanie, sometimes."

He pouted, "Come here, you know I would never use Neptune on you."

I pouted, still trying to be serious, "You're up again, you should be sleeping or at least woke me up and told me where you were. What if you had another attack? And I didn't hear?"

"Bubbles...I was just working on something, plus you were sleeping so peacefully."

"No I wasn't, I had a bad-"

He smiled, "Gotcha, I knew it...you've had another one of those bad memories. Now come here." He patted his lap, and I sat on it this time, he wrapped his arms around my waist, "There you go, getting light."

"Oh thank you- Hey! Don't change the subject. You've gotta tell me, your attacks are getting worse. I just don't want...to wake up and find..." A tear ran down my eye, "I just don't want to lose one of the few-"

He let me lay on his head and shushed me, "Ok...Ok...I'll wake you up when I feel the urge to create something...how about it?"

I nodded, "What are you making now?"

"Just an aqua bracelet, just in case if I did get another attack." He held some paper in front of me, and I held it, "So that why...you won't have to struggle with me."

I didn't understand it too much.

"But it looks more like a collar? How can it be a Bracelet?" I asked.

He chuckled, hugging me tighter, "You are just too cute most of the time. But I like your gown, really really like it." He said as he grabbed a...

I squeaked, jumping out of his lap and wrapping my arms around my chest, "No...they're off limits, because you were being a big meanie pants." I blushed.

"That's just cruel, your gown really puts them out there. Those huge bouncy bosom blessings of yours."

"Tough. Maybe next time, you'll keep that nasty spider away from me...and not-"I turned to be serious, but he could read me like a book, I paused for too long, he stood up, "No...stay back."

"Mad at me huh? What else are you mad at me for?" He chuckled, as he grabbed me around the waist, and pulled me back onto his lap, as we both fell on the floor when he tried to sit in the chair, "You're not mad at me, You Icy Hot Blonde."

I laughed, as he held me in his arms as I was lying down on the floor. I kissed him on the neck just as something was buzzing...but I didn't want to let him go. As I pulled him down by his neck for a kiss, as he was pulling away from me, but I couldn't control myself...I had my hands under his shirt. I...I just can't stop.

"Please...it can wait, can't it?" I begged, "Please..."

"Hold it...hold...Bubbles...Oh hell, it could wait." Boomer was ready to give in. I was going crazy for him...like I could eat him, he suddenly jumped up, his head hitting the desk, "Bubbles...you bit me again. Damn it...you're acting like a Man eater again..." The Communicator was buzzing right beside us, it must have fell...

Oh Who cares...I want him, now...I licked my tongue over my growing fangs.

I was breathing hard, "Boomie?"

He grabbed the communicator as I unzipped his vest, he answered the communicator.

He shot up, "WHAT!" He even pushed me aside, mouthing me to hold on, "ANGELA! Calm down!...Buttercup."

I snapped out of it, my fangs were sinking back, suddenly that...'urge' was gone. I felt so embarrassed...I was acting like a...Mermaid...again...well...the bad part.

"Buttercup has disappeared. C'mon, we've gotta go." He straigthened himself back out, "You better go and put some clothes on." He was holding his neck, wincing in pain.

_Did I bite him on the neck again? I can't bite him on the neck, that's where his attacks are?_

"Wait, Buttercup is missing!"


	4. Pale man monsters

**Normal POV**

Brick sat there in disbelief as Blossom got off of the Communicator.

"I just called Bubbles and Boomer. Who else...Beast and Belle." Blossom was trying to keep calm.

"We should called the whole Rebel Army...Any Vulcan can pull her into a black hole" Blitz said.

"No...I don't think it was Vulcan." Blossom guessed.

"Then who else? We just saw Buttercup being pulled through the floor, with a dark hole. Who else is good at that level of Magic?" Brianna asked.

"Yes...but I don't think it was Vulcan,"Scholar Utonium said, trying to keep calm, "Vulcan's dark magic isn't that strong to over come the Heart of Cynder's defenses. Even if it could...this castle would have gave out some warning..."

Blossom was deep in thought, "Plus...this darkness...it wasn't cold."

"Huh?" Brick looked at her, "Now that you mention it...yeah...You've got a point."

"Dark Casters like Vulcan...has this kind of coldness in their energy. Belle's darkness is different which is how I would describe this energy."

"What do you mean?" Brianna asked.

"Well...Lunarians are a race of Dark magic Users, their dark magical energy sort of...what's that word...it was like their magic was a part of life. Their darkness doesn't overpower like Vulcan's does. It doesn't seek to control and engulp...more like...natural part of life...and that's how this darkness was. Of course, don't get me wrong. It was insanely strong...but not harmful...not cold." Blossom finished explaining.

Brick then said, "Plus, we can't let anyone know Buttercup is missing. If word got out...let's just say that we won't be the only ones looking for her. Buttercup has been safe these past two weeks because she was here, in the light of the heart of Cynder. I'm sure Vulcan hasn't been checking up on her because of that. But if..."

Blitz lit up one of his scented cigarettes, Luscious Spring time, "These things are fruity as hell." He sighs again, "Damn it, ok...we can't use the support of the Rebel Armies. What now? Where do we even start to look? Buttercup was cold right?"

Blossom was already finished talking to Beast, "They'll keep their eyes open...I hate to do this...but I have to call Butch, he's close by...and...and..."

Brick nodded to her, as Blossom nodded back.

"Yes...which is odd, since we're in the desert," Brick was pacing back and forth, "Maybe...to Articana."

"Oh Shit, are you serious?" Brianna sighed and stomped, "Articana can be just as dangerous as Cynder."

Scholar Utonium stood up, "In fact, Articana has gotten worse I hear. That the dead even wonder those mountains, like the Dead Bones... Not to mention the Pale man Monsters, the behemoths, coruels..."

"Xaldin isn't answering...We have to get there and see if she's there." Blossom said, "That dark energy is still there...if Belle was here, I know she could tap into it and probably open the portal back up."

That's when the Little Boy pulled on Blossom's shorts, "Excuse me, So...you need a dark magic user? To get to Articana?"

"Awww...Aren't you adorable...Yes...are you a dark magic user?" Blossom kneed down to him.

"No...not now." He snatches the bracelet back that Blitz took from him, and put it on. His eyes turned to a dark blue color.

"No...He's an Alchemist."Utonium answered with joy, "I can't believe it, I always heard of them, a breeded who can actually use Science and Magic, two opposites and actually create magical items for example."

"Are you kidding me?" Brick looked at this boy who walked over to where Buttercup sank to the ground.

There was a heavy sigh, and then this loud clap, as he slammed both hands on the ground, and a sudden glow... as the black hole appeared again.

"What the hell-" Blossom gasped.

**Buttercup's POV**

**_Wonk uoy naht noitceffa erom deen I_**

It was so cold...I guess that's what woke me up...some how those words continued in my head, just what did they mean...I could see clouds...and...and...My eyes widened as I flipped around. I was falling...

_Just how in the hell did I get all the way up..._

I could see the sun coming up from the horizon, the cold air was hitting me in the face, tears coming out of my eyes, my nose was cold. I transformed...and hovered in the air...I saw something...falling down...I gasped...

"Sam!" I yelled, as I flew towards her, she was holding onto Fang, both were still knocked out. The ground was getting pretty close. I was really pushing myself now, "Sam! WAKE UP! FANG!"

I was only inches away as I really pushed more energy into my shoes. I grabbed her, just in time to hold her and Fang and cover them as I crashed into some of the trees. The trees cushion the landing...a little...I still crashed onto the ground and those skinny branches scratched the mess out of me.

I got up, holding Sam, who was sucking her thumb, Fang escaped out of her gasp and jumped onto my shoulder.

"Sam...Sam, wake up." I nudge her, but she just wouldn't wake up, "You better be glad you're kinda cute right now." I sighed, I was pretty messed up, those trees scratched the living shit out of me. I transformed back into my usual clothes. Now where am I?

How did I even get here?

That wasn't really important now...not as the wind started to blow...I may not know where I was...but...unlike Cynder, the sky was grey...like...back at home when it's winter. For the moment, I thought maybe I was back home, but I pouted and was kinda relieve that I wasn't. Kinda hate going back home now, when I haven't finished what I was meant to do here. Plus, New Townsville, doesn't have icy looking mountains. I looked around, the whole world looked gray...the grounds...the surroundings...except the trees...they were barren and black...almost looked like hands.

That's when it hit me, this cold gust of the most freezing cold air I have felt, and I just had to be wearing a tank top and damn shorts. That's when I heard something hit the ground, right in front of me. I held Sam in my arms and Fang was still on my shoulder as I ran towards the bag.

What luck...It was my bag...this was too damn lucky...but right now...I'll take what I could get. There was nothing but clothes, and the still the money pouch from Muriel (filled with money) Well...I hardly spent it. Bubbles' icy orb and Belle's freaky shrunken head, well...I had a little bit of snacks...something I grabbed at Phoenix Bird City before that little fight and drama.

The wind blew again, sending chills and goose bumps through my skin, and something worse...I could hear twigs breaking...and worse...heavy foot prints.

"Oh Damn...I mean...oh forget it," I pulled out the silver staff that would turn into the Leoheart Hammer. I looked ahead of me...further down the path. There was nothing but barren snow...mountains.

Sam was shivering in my arms, as she was waking up, "BB...I'm cold." She was hugging under my arms. Her skin was already turning blue. That's when I pulled out the dress.

"_This Dress will protect you from extreme Heat and Cold_."

I groaned in agony...how in the hell does a dress protect you from the cold...but it did protect me from the heat...or maybe...I could put it on...or maybe

"Here Sam." I put the dress on Sam, but it slid off, then I tried wrapping it around her, but she was still blue, "It's no use."

I sighed...as I quickly removed my clothes...yep...out in the open and in the freezing cold and Sam and Fang looking at me, confused and shivering (Fang not so much). I quickly put on the dress, and...this warmth just came over me, my goose bumps were gone and I honestly felt nothing, no cold air...nothing.

Ok...I'm in an unknown area...with monsters...who knows how strong they are. Low on food and no water...and ready to...I was gonna put the extra clothes on Sam when...

"BB!" Sam yelled, she jumped right up and hugged me. Fang was hissing.

I shushed them both as I grabbed them, the bag and ran right behind some trees. I gasped as I...I saw this giant creature, walking through...stumbling more like...its skin was grey, it was crossing its arms as if it was cold, this damn creature didn't have no eyes...it kinda reminded me of an old man with its flesh hanging from its skin...it just suddenly stopped and sniffed in the air. It...sniffed right towards us. It just removed its hands from around itself and...

I covered my mouth, that would be the coolest thing...if it wasn't stumbling over here. Its eyes...were in its hands. It was looking right at me...it just stopped at first...but then...its eyes...those blood red eyes seemed to lower down. It started stumbling faster towards us.

"BB...it wants to eat me." Sam cried, hugging my leg, "To eat me."

"What?" I couldn't believe my ears.

"Palie...Pale monster eats kids...dont let him get me."

Fang hissed again as the creature was coming straight at us. I picked Sam up and...just ran, "C'mon Fang!" I yelled, Fang just snatched out of his stance and flew right after us. But I stopped...as I saw another one...right in front of us...and another and another...until we were surrounded, by at least five of them, the sixth one right behind us. I transformed and pulled out the hammer, I was freezing cold and the wind was blowing really strong now as snow was starting to fall. Fang stood right in front of us, hissing...and even shot a tiny lava ball at them, they backed up but continued stumbling right towards us.

"BB." Sam was hugging my leg as the creatures' hands were pointing right down at her.

"It's ok...it's ok, These bastards aren't gonna even touch you." I held the hammer ready, as I took a deep breath...one of them lunged...

(**yep totally evil.)**


	5. information

**Back in the Dark Empire**

A figure stood in an arena, surrounded by other people, some magic users...some were just soldiers holding weapons. Two older figures watched as they rung the gong, signaling the fight. In a flash, everyone was knocked out on the ground.

The Figure turned around, scoffing, "How very disappointing."

"Child, we are not through with training yet." The first figure shouted.

"Don't assume a battle is over." The second figure shouted

When suddenly one of the soldiers got up quickly and charged right at the figure, surprising it . The Figure was able to back away, but not before a few strands of hair fell and a cut on its cheek.

The figure touched its cheek, and looked at the blood...it was bleeding. The figure gave the soldier the meanest killer look possible.

The soldier looked ready to pee on himself, as the figure's hand glowed, "You've actually tried to kill me...excellent, I could use someone with a little back bone. Now c'mon, finish the fight."

Just as the soldier was coming in for another attack, the figure was surprised by how well he was dodging the magical attacks, how she was actually sweating. She blocked and with a side kick to the head the fight was really over. The figure grabbed the unconscious soldier by the head, and smiled maliciously, "Take him to my personal chambers."

The figure was walking down a dark hallway, two older figures accompanied it, "I would like that soldier for me, anyone who actually has the nerve to attack me, is aces in my book. Makes them more reliable...quicker. He'll be my new boy toy. The last one didn't last so long...hopefully he'll be different."

"Well of course, but I think you have more important things on your mind. Like the job your father just gave you. This is a very important task." One of them said

The second one said, "Yes, you must not fail, we have trained you. You must capture the Star Goddess...alive."

The figure stopped, "Honestly, you two sound like a broken record, but you haven't said anything about how," The figure looked at the two, glaring at them. Though, the glare was enough to make anyone's spine shiver into nothing, the older figures just looked.

"We shouldn't have to...you should know already...we've trained that brilliant mind of yours." The first one commented.

"Yes of course...well...research. If I'm to know of my prey." The figure continued to walk, the two figures took a deep breath and continued following the figure, down some stairs, to the Prison cells, not that many people were down there.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT US THIS WAY! WE SERVE THE DARK LORD! YOU'LL REGRET THIS, YA HEAR!"

Thew figure stopped in front of the Prison, where the Vile Viper Gang were held, Ace was screaming all day, giving the guards a headache. The Guards stood up straight as the figures were walking by, they bowed.

"Mistress, how can we humbly serve you?" The guards bowed, they winced as Ace was still yelling and seeing those eyes of the figure suddenly glowing with contempt. They were hoping it wasn't at them, for their sakes.

"That must be very annoying, why haven't you cut out his tongue?" The figure asked sharply.

"It grew back." One of the guards asked nervously.

The figure looked serious for a moment, but then burst out laughing, both of the teachers and the guards looked uneasy.

The figure had tears of laughter running down her cheek, she wiped them away, "Oh my, I was just teasing...but you actually did it. What a surprise, could you imagine? The surprise on your faces. Oh man, I really needed a laugh...Open the cage," She chuckles.

They didn't even question her, they just looked at each other and quickly opened the door, Ace was waiting, looking smug than ever.

"Well it's about time, and you sent a hottie for me to make things right, "He looked over his shades, checking out the figure, "Hey there Cutie. Not as good looking as that Goddess Babe, but at least you've got somethin somethin."

"ACE!" Ivy whined.

Both the guards and the teachers gasped in shock.

"You...YOU SLIMY FOOLS SHOW SOME RESPECT!" The second guard yelled.

"Do you realize who you're talking to?" The first Guard yelled, pulling out his blade, "I'll cut that tongue off again and make sure it doesn't grow back!"

"Silence." The figure said calmly, but the two teachers could see that frown and that deadly anger in those calm eyes, the figure walked into the cell, "They are from the Serpent Clans of the Beastkin, they are snakes. Snakes can regrow anything... except...for their heads."

"ATTACK!" Ace yelled, but the whole gang shivered and froze, "What is with you chumps? I'll take care of her-" Ace was suddenly pushed to the wall, the figure's hands were glowing with this dark chilling but burning energy.

"I am right, your heads can't regrow back. If I melt it..."The Figure grabbed him by the neck, "Will it grow back?"

"Now...*coughing* just wait a minute here...*Choking as the energy is flowing into his skin*...I'm sure there's something that you wanna know...Something that you want." He gasped for air as she let him go.

"That's much better, this Goddess Babe, I heard that you were responsible for her capture in Dalmasca, and failed. How about a description for starters...Magic...anything."

Ace started to shiver as he looked squared into this figure's eyes, the intense energy that glowed in them.

After that, the figure left them in the prison cell, the Guards baffled by the silence.

"You see, you just have to learn how to say the right thing." The figure smirked.

"But...Mistress...how did you know?" The first guard asked.

"Because I'm a people person." The figure kept walking further down the prison's hallway.

"Mistress, where are you going? You already have the information from the Snake..."

"But not enough, I don't believe for a second that the Star Goddess is a weakling. You saw that fool Snake. He's too fool of himself, and the fact that he grabbed an innocent child, while clever also his information fudges things."

"Oh yes, brilliant deductions." The first one said.

"Of course, anyone would give themselves up for the life of a child...well...almost anyone. Doesn't make them weak, just noble." The second one nodded in total agreement.

"But the company she keeps...that might prove to be an extra little problem." The figure stopped in front of another Prison cell, "Red Bull Muzz..."

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

I smashed my hammer down that monster's head as it was trying to jump on Sam. I have to get Sam out of here, I swung my hammer around as another monster came at us. I sent the bastard flying into a tree, clearing the way. I was about to grab Sam, when I saw her crawling into the bag.

"Hang on! Fang!" I yelled, opening the bag up, giving him the few second he needed to fly in...just as I tried to fly, but the wind started to blow really strong, but at least I could get high enough. I was so cold...I should have known...of course my outfit wouldn't protect me from the cold...it didn't protect me when I first got my powers. Those creatures were stumbling right after me, and actually fast too.

"BB!" Sam cried out loud, I looked down as one of those things was holding onto the bag. I barely felt it, I was so focus on what I just saw...a town...

"Hang on. Hang on." I spun around, kicking the monster square in the face, but as it let go of the bag, it grabbed my foot, dragging us down. The wind was blowing really hard, as I crashed into the snow. I was so cold...that...I had to push myself to get up, but I felt so weak that I transformed back. I was warm again...and hovering over the snow.

"These shoes have the same ability as Float. Very useful in rough terrain."

I sighed in relief, as I was able to get up. I was running over the snow, I grabbed the bag, looking in it. My heart stopped, Sam wasn't in it.

"No...No...Sam! Sam!" I could hear the snarls and yelping. I saw that monster and Fang was biting it, as Sam was lying down in the snow. I grabbed my hammer as the monster threw my Fang to the ground.

It was walking towards Sam, who was just waking up...I don't think I could have ran any faster.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" I could barely breathe as I swung the hammer down on it. I brought the hammer down on it when I saw it still moving, over and over and over...until there was nothing left...except those same fireflies that floated into the sky.

"BB." Sam got up and hugged me, Fang was limping right towards me. My heart sank as he looked up at me, I picked him up.

"That's my champ." I let him licked my cheek. I heard those snarls, at least four more were stumbling around at the top of the snow. I could only guess because of the storm that they couldn't see us. Sam was shivering and freezing, and even Fang was shivering. Not to mention, there were monsters...big ones...some reminded me of...elephants...no wait...mammoths...one just walked right by us.

"Buttercup." She suddenly changed, she had this hardened angry look, her voice sounded different...and she said my name...my name...but it was her eyes...

Those things...were walking right towards us...that's when suddenly...these..monsters that looked like tigers...maybe Leopards...something just attack them. I covered Sam's eyes as those giant leopards with an...how can I describe it...with octopus like heads...a white coat with the leopard spots...it torn them apart. They turned to look at us, but then it grabbed the corpses and ran off.

I took a deep breath.

"BB...you see what I did." Sam said, her nose was bleeding and she...just looked sick, "I did good?"

"What did you do?"

"Those monsters should know better...know better...with that bad thought of attacking my Buttercup." **She blinked and her corneas were black and the irises were still green, but then she blinked again and then were back to normal, she wiped her nose...her bloody nose**, "BB... I cold, BB. And tooth hurts."

I snapped out of it, as I put the clothes onto Sam, I even wrapped the leggings lightly around her neck like a scarf.

"Alright...there's got to be people around here..." I said, I let her hold the shrunken head, "Now why don't you two get into this?" I opened the back pack, which was empty from putting all the clothes on Sam. Lucky for me, Sam was such a small little thing. I put her right inside and Fang jumped in right after her, lying on her lap as she laid looking up at me.

"BB." She looked at me with those pleading eyes, still holding into the shrunken head.

"Don't cha, worry about a thing, you just keep warm." I zipped the bag almost all the way, leaving a little crack for them to breathe. Thank god Sam wasn't so heavy, and the weight training class in school. I could still smell the smoke...in the direction towards the mountain. And towards the village.

**(spooky huh)**


	6. Articana

**Bubbles' POV**

There was nothing like it...as we swam through the Articana's icy cold cold water. I was a mermaid, while Boomer looked still the same, but his gills opened up this time as he turned around and waved at Umi, who was swimming back, (Serpents can't stand the cold). Umi would probably go back to her cave, where some of the Aquarian Rebels were at, I'm sure Boomie left a note. Boomer can be such a slow swimmer, so I grabbed him by the arms with my webbed hands and pulled him up.

"There's nothing like swimming in the salty cold Ocean." I said to him, but he nodded, "Oh Silly me, Boomie. It's ok, your gills are working fine."

He shook his head, He must be nervous...there was an incident...where his gills shut up on him while he was trying to talk...

I was still holding his hand, as my webbed ears twitched (A Warning, I think) a shadow cast over us was a giant Gilled Sharkus, a slow Ice Predator of Articana, lucky for us, it didn't seem interested in two small fish like us. It just drift along, as we slowly swam under it...very slowly.

Boomer shushed me as an Ice Mermaid was swimming past us. I swam right beside Boomer, I could only hope she couldn't see him. She took one look at me, sniffed and held her head up, scoffing and swarm faster. I sighed...but as long as she didn't see Boomer why should I care. Mermaids went after men like...what's that word...maybe desserts...Maneaters...Boomer...is mine. My grip tightened and I guess he noticed. He gave me the thumbs up.

"Boomie...you know you can talk to me...It's ok, your gills are working really good."

He shook his head and pointed towards the surface, the sun glistened through the water...I gasped...no matter how much I've seen it, it's always beautiful to me. The sun glistened through the frozen water, it was like looking up at the sky...and the frozen clunks of ice were like clouds. It was one of the few things I actually like about being a mermaid. My icy grayish skin seemed to glisten with the sun. I saw Boomer was...he looked like...

I gasped, Boomer's gills...they were shutting up...like his skin was healing itself.

"Boomie?" I didn't know what to do, I grabbed him by the hands...I don't care if that Sharkus see us, or any other mermaid...I moved my webbed feet...swimming through the water as we swam towards a wall...towards land. As I reached up, pulling him up, I grabbed onto...snow.

Boomer's gills disappeared...my poor Boomer...he was coughing for air...but he still smiled at me as he got out of the water and helped me up. My webbed ears, hands and feet, even my icy grayish skin turned back to my silky soft white skin. Boomer pulled my slipper shoes out of his bag.

"Sorry, I was too busy staring at you. You really are happiest in the ocean and that sun shining on you. I guess...if I had Xaldin's talents, I would have painted you. I guess when you took my breath away, you really did...I couldn't breathe."

I blushed as Articana's icy winds blew on me, "You really know how to make me feel so special. But we did good right, your gills stayed open longer, right?"

Boomer used his magic, and pulled the water out of his clothes to make him dry and then splashed on me...by accident. My Webbed feet were being squeezed by my shoes and before I could try and take them off, my feet ripped through them.

"Oh no...my shoes." The Wind blew drying me up faster.

"Oh Damn, Aurora...I'm so sorry."

"Rule one: Always carry an extra pair, my Love." I pulled out another pair of slipper from my bag, but these were silver and sparkled, I twirled in them as snow begin to fall, "What do you think My Love? These were on sell...aren't they darling?"

He was putting on a big fur coat, I didn't need anything.

"Maybe for my next project I could invent shoes to stretch with those big webbed feet," He snapped out of his thoughts, and had that sly grin on his face, "Those look really nice on you, but I..I like the legs too."

I chuckled, as the wind was blowing my half dress back, revealing my thighs as he was looking down.

"Oh you...I didn't think you liked legs, I thought that was Butchie's thing. Your thing...are things...are these." I pointed at my chest, at my heavy 'burdens' as Boomer said one time, which I still don't get. He was blushing adorably as he was putting his hood on.

"Whoa...haven't you noticed...last time we were in Articana, it was...starting to actually get-"

"Less snowy."

He smiled and laughed at what I said, "In other words, yes, brilliant as always my Bubbles. You nearly got sick when we were here last time. That could only me one thing, I'm calling the others."

"I don't get it why?" I was really so confused, but this cold air, the snow...Articana was back to life...to the Prime coldness that I once remembered as a child...and how weird I was to the people. People in Articana was tolerate to the coldness, but I could run out in my pajamas and dance in it for hours.

"Bubbles, the Star Goddess has the power to restore places to...the way they were..."He was then on the communicator.

I still didn't get it, but the frigid air, was so nice..but then I heard this scream...this wail...like a Woman was being killed...that I almost didn't see...Something coming out of the snow...walking right towards us...

"Eh...Boomer...Boomer," I pulled out my Sword Staff, "Oh...hello there guys...monsters.."

I bumped into Boomer, "Alright, I just told Ren Ling, Buttercup has to be here. That's the only explanation I could think of for Articana's restoration. The- Oh Shoot...Dead Bones." Boomer pulled out his trident.

Dead Bones are monsters, they were just skeletons...they were holding swords and made these creaky sides like chuckles.

"I warning you, you better back off or I'll...I'll fight you."

"That's the way to tell them Bubbles, but as much as you hate violence, we are gonna have to fight them. Remember, Angel Fish, the head."

"Right...their heads." I blocked an attack, and stabbed it in the head, it fell apart, "Og no, I'm so sorry."

Dead Bones...were people who died wandering in Articana...I felt so bad for them...those poor people dying out here and turning into monsters. It's very heart breaking...that's when I heard that screaming again...and Boomer blocked an attack, but all the dead bones started running off in one direction.

"Well, I'm curious to know what was all that about. But no time, we've gotta find Buttercup."

I gasped, "That's right, we can't let her become like one of them. I couldn't live with myself."

"We will find them."

**Brianna's POV**

I couldn't believe what I heard...before we could leave, Blossom pulled me to the side. That sad look that I saw in her eyes a few times for these two weeks came back.

"It's just not fair...It really isn't...after all these years, I finally have a lead...but I can't go with you."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I may have finally had a lead to what happened to my mother and Auntie." She had her eyes shut tight when she said that but then she opened them, she grabbed my arms and squeezed, "It just isn't fair...It really isn't...but Laxus needs me...but..."

"What isn't fair?" I asked, as I felt her grip tightened.

"I need you to do something...I need you to investigate. Look into it for me. Please." Blossom begin to talk and her tears ran down her face like a stream, "During the Battle..." Her words spilled out...it was slow...she sounded confused herself as she told me about this figure...that Puppet girl...and then she told me something that...that I thought I would have fainted from the shock, "I don't know what's going on or if it was an Illusion spell, but...I don't think she was lying...But she has my Auntie Amethyst's Puppet. I didn't know who else to tell...or what to do for these past two weeks. I know you need to find Buttercup ASAP...but...but..."

I barely knew how to process it, "Are you sure? You're absolutely sure?Could have been some sort of illusion..."

"Oh Yes...150%...that face is burned into my brain...I wouldn't have asked...but...I can't leave him, "Blossom looked back, Brick and the others were taking, Scholar Utonium gave him a bag, "I can't...he needs me more than ever." Blossom was twirled her necklace, the Heart of Cynder, "But...I can't let the trail get cold. So please...please...Maybe...that girl has to be...she has to." Her tears wouldn't stop running down.

I swallowed hard, there's nothing worse than false hope, "And if its a coincidence...an illusion..a trick of the light. We were in the desert, fighting for our lives...low on magic...the desert can play the cruelest tricks."

"I know what I saw...but I want to know. There was something...strange but so familiar about her energy...she didn't want to kill me...then she said...

_"Bellie Bellie Quite Contrary."_

I had to think for a moment of what to say, I couldn't crush her...Blossom travelled with Brick and the Rebel's in hopes of finding out what happened to her mother and Aunt, her father started that search and Blossom wanted to finish it. A tear ran down my cheek, I rubbed it away quickly.

"I'll try, but I really don't know how I can help."

"Thank you." She hugged me.

I nodded as Blitz held his hand up, stopping me, "Now hold on, I think you're really cute, but you can't come-"

"Blitz," I stood over him, holding my fan, "Where you go, I go."

"But Babe, Desert Rose, cutie Angel Food Cake-"

I smacked him and yelled, "STOP WITH THE BABY NAMES!" I took a deep breath as Brick, Blossom, the little boy, and Utonium cowered in fear.

"She's scary." I heard the little boy whispered.

"You see what you did, now a child thinks I'm scary." I stomped, then I poked that muscular chest of his, "Let's get this straight, Dragon Breath...If you think I'm gonna just sit here and wait, you better start using that damn brain of yours."

"But Brianna...Dusk...your magic might not work there."

"I always have my sound magic, I am a Muse after all." Lucky for Blitz, he just shrugged his shoulders.

"If you're gonna miss me then just admit it. No need for you to put up a front."

I crossed my arms and pouted, I patted the little boy on the hand, he jumped at first, "See you sometime, you be good...Or I'll have to punish you."

"Yes mam."He looked like he wanted to say something else, but he blushed when I kissed him on the forehead, "Yes...pretty Lady."

"So cute." I said, feeling a little bad for him, especially what happened at the funeral.

I waved to her as we jumped into the abyss...into the this sudden freezing cold.

I was shivering cold, as I opened my eyes...the sky was grey...dark...and almost gloomy. I could see my breath...my body was shivering...I had goosebumps all over my body. There were these black trees with no leaves...and...and...the sky...these thing were floating from the sky.

"Blitz, what are these?" I asked when I tried to grab one...that's when...I heard this growl...this snarling...I turned around...as this creature with no eyes...I pulled out my fan as the held up both hands...its eyes was in its hands...gross...

"A Pale Man Monster,"Blitz looked at it, he just shrugged his shoulders, "We should be ok. Those things only attack children."

"Really why?" I asked.

"Well, they...they are people who...killed a child...or was it lustful intentions towards children...well...a child killer or a pedophile, this is their fate. They become starving monsters who can only eat kids...but what kid comes out only...so they're always hungry-"Blitz was sniffing in the air.

"Blitz...then why is it coming straight at us?" I asked as this monster was stumbling at us faster and faster, I pulled out my fan, "Blitz...hello?" This thing was gaining speed..

I turned around...my eyes widened...

**(Why do you think the Monster is coming out them)**

**Please read and review**


	7. Articana part 2

**Blit'z POV**

Brianna turned around to see me holding up the boy. I knew his scent now, he was definitely the one following us in the wagon through Cynder.

"Are you kidding me! Did you seriously sneak through? Give me that!" I snatched the bracelet right off his arm and his eyes turned back to their usual mis matched colors.

"Let me go!" The boy cried out.

"Blitz...MONSTER!" Brianna cried out pointing, as the monster tried to jump over her but she slashed its head clear off, "Never mind...I finished it off."

My eyes widened smiled a little nervous. MY Princess is cute as can be, but she knew nothing about Articana, but I have to admit, the snow made her look enchanting, "Princess, the thing about Pale Man Monsters, they're kind of pack hunters." I pointed as three more appeared.

"Now what?" She asked me, as she was starting to shiver.

"We can fight them...but it'll be a waste of time...not as long as there's something for them to eat" I pointed at the boy, who was still struggling, "Will you just hold still?"

"Let me go! I'm not scared of those things! I know how to deal with them!" He yelled.

I grabbed him under my arms, and holding the bag on the other, "I know to. My Lovely Muse, give them a scream." I told her.

Brianna took a deep breath, as a small energy ball appeared right before her mouth. She opened her mouth, and the loudest and high pitch scream echoed through the path. The Monsters shrilled in sheer agony as they covered their ears and stumbled the other way.

"We better get going, that won't hold them off for long, plus...Brianna once we get to Articana, you can't scream at all."

"I'm surprise you take that risk at all,"This little punk crossed his arms, and pouted, "Not like I didn't know either." I was still crying him as I was walking along on the path, carrying the bag in my other hand.

"Listen here, brat."

"Oh Blitz, don't be harsh on him...that is my job." Brianna stood in front of him, her eyes flashed with angry, "You Foolish Little Boy, as soon as we are out of this, you'll face punishment young man. I know I told you to stay in Cynder, this disobe-"

"But...I live in Articana." He said, I could see the sadness in his eyes, as I placed him down on the ground. It was starting to get colder, "I have to tell them...about Reks...Sister Agatha...that Reks won't come back." The Little Boy picked that Snowflake ring out of his pocket, "That Reks is-"

I sighed, and patted the boy on the head as he was looking down, wiping away a tear, "Brianna, how about no punishment for the little brat?"

Brianna sighed, but she was blushing as she was looking away, "Yeah...we should get going." She still held her hands up, marveling at the snow falling from the sky as we were hurrying along, "I've never seen this...it's like feathers."

"Oh that's right, you've never been outside of Cynder and Aeros." I smiled as she was spinning around, actually laughing. It was pretty rare to see her actually smile, like a real smile.

"Yeah, well I've only been to one place in Aeros...but this is amazing...I've read about places where snow falls but I never seen it. My back feels so nice." She giggled again, almost sounding like a school girl. She tried to grab some, "It's true, it's water...frozen water...actually ice."

I laughed a little, but suddenly as the wind blew, caught a familiar scent...Cinnamon...fur...

"Now come on...I think I got Buttercup scent, "She's gotta be here, when I was here last time, Articana didn't even look like this...it's like the place is coming back to life again."

"Yes...ok." She looked a little saddened, but she straightened herself back up as she caught up, "So What's your name Stowaway?"

"I'm not a stowaway, my name's Steel." He pouted but blushed when Brianna petted him. He shivered a little, he dug through his small bag and pulled out this golden bracelet with a red looking ruby in the middle. His eyes turned red as he sighed in relief, "And I'm an Al...al...alchemist."

What a rare team we make, I sighed chuckling...A Dragon Knight, a Desert Muse Fey, and an Alchemist pipsqueak. Alchemist were hard to come by, Magic and Science were two elements that just didn't mix but alchemist were able to achieve it, with a special blood I believe...but this little boy was too young to...My eyes widened at this...

Unless he was born as an Alchemist...those pointy ears...and the mismatched eyes...and the fact that he could mix Brianna's fan and even use a bracelet's magic to open the portal...Alchemist are responsible for adding magical special effects in armor, clothing, weapons and accessories.

Brianna's gasping snapped me out of my thoughts, "Whoa!" We were standing at the end of a path and looking at the real Articana...the sky was darkened as the snow was falling, it was like a fog. I was fine...but...

Brianna was shivering as he walked down the path...

"It's freezing...but it's so beautiful and peaceful...like this place could be sleepy weather." She said. I pulled out a blanket out of the bag and wrapped her around with it.

"We've better hurry, come nightfall, we'll be screwed." I sniffed in the air, I still had Buttercup's scent but it was difficult with the wind starting to blow.

"I know a village close by." Steel pulled something out of his bag, it was a long boomerang, it was pretty big, could be mistaken for a bent up sword, "I found my weapon...haha...If we hurry now, we could get there before night fall...and before they come out."

"Who?"

Steel looked really nervous as we were walking along, "The Dead...I don't know...Sister Agatha said that it started...that being out at night is really bad...she said that monsters...the dead type ones were wondering into villages...even Fenrir City. A friend of mines was in trouble...so I went out to help...and...and-"

"You went outside." Brianna answered, walking closer to me, 'It's ok if you were scared."

He crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm not scared of nuthin. I was surprised...they were ghouls."

"What? Ghouls...Impossible?! Ghouls can't be in weather like this...not outside...they're people who died in agony in temples or caves...why would they..."

"They killed her, torn her apart." Steel looked about ready to cry.

"Hey, you must be cold, you wanna get under my blanket?"

He huffed, walking with his head high, "No Thank you...I'm tough...I don't need you babying me. I got to Cynder all by myself, and I helped out your pretty dark hair friend too. I cut her ropes loose around her feet at that big tower thingy (I **hope you guys remember that. Buttercup saw a little kid as she was falling**) Plus...I have on my fire charm bracelet. So I stay warm."

"By hitching a ride...you were riding in the wagon's shadow, that's it. That's why I couldn't see you but I smell you and stealing the food too." I said.

His red eyes got really big and he poked his lip out a little, and looking down at the ground, ashamed, "But...I was hungry...and I heard you guys when you were on the cliff at Sunset Valley, I thought if I just follow you...I could find Reks."

"Oh Please, like I'm gonna fall for that, My Cousin Boomer did the exact same thing."

"Awwwww...Blitz, don't be so mean, "Brianna kneeled down and hugged the boy, "You're absolutely adorable."

Steel stuck his tongue out at me.

"Oh Yeah, totally like Boomer." I mumbled, as an Articana Furmamoth stomped right past us, they were one of the few monsters...well...they were like animals...gentle, wild animals, as long as you didn't piss it off. There were small streams that leaked out of one of the mountains as a Spilt Mouth Fur Croc was sitting near the streams. Its mouth spilt open to the sides as we walked by it, revealing its true green eyed face underneath it...There was these two large canyons openings.

Steel was leading us to the right, I stopped Buttercup's scent was all over the place with the winds blowing, but...her scent was strongest...

"Hold it, she went this way." I pointed to the left.

"Really...but the village is this way." Steel pointed, Brianna was about ready to freeze.

"I'm sure she didn't know that." Brianna looked up at the sky, the sun was going to set...we had about an hour...maybe two.

"But that's...that's a ghost town, "Steel may look tough, but he was turning real pale and nervous as he looked up at the sky.

"Look, why don't you two go to this village, and I'll go find her."

Brianna stomped, "No...remember where I go, you go."

I whispered, "Princess, I know you have the hots for me, and being away from me hurts you," I tried to be serious, but couldn't help but smile as she gave me this *yeah right* look, "But Steel may talk big but he's scared. And despite, you'll smoking hotness, you could freeze out here. I'm a Dragon Knight, see..." I looked at my shoulders, my skin turned to scales to keep me warm, "I'll be fine...especially with my fire magic."

"But...But...damn it..."

"I'll be alright, plus I'll move faster this way."

Brianna sighed, "You better find her and you better be careful." She gave me a peck on the lips.

"Alright, Steel boy, You're in charge of keeping my woman safe, "I winked at Brianna, while I go this way and find a friend...ok."

"Ok...ok." He stood up straight, trying to act tough again, "But be careful...that place is a ghost town ya know...I don't think there are ghosts but...I don't know why they call it that."

**Buttercup's POV**

The wind was blowing harder than ever, and it was getting harder to see, but thanks to these shoes, I was hovering over the snow, traveling faster. I had to find that village, or something, before Sam and Fang freezes. I saw this little snow ball flying right past me as I slid down a small height. I could see the Village...but something looked odd about it. But I could hear snarling and bone creaking behind me, I just ran towards the village. I knocked on a door, but I knew something was wrong with this village. There was no moments, no people...the village was empty and looked abandoned...I was in another Ghost town.

I gulped...Ghost town doesn't mean there are Ghosts. My gem was glowing purple all of a sudden...I was looking around...as the snow was falling down heavier than before. I could hear this scream...it sent a chill down my spine. It was like a Halloween Special sort of Scream, like a Wailing maybe. Just as I heard this wail, this scream these figures were coming right towards us. I took a deep breath as I kicked the door. I placed the bag on the ground and quickly closed the door.

There were possibly locks, I could only guess as I tried locking the door. I pulled the handle a little, the door seem locked. I turned around and saw Fang looking up at me, his palm was still up. Sam was shivering, almost blue.

"It's ok...it's ok." I said, breathless as I went up the stairs, the house looked fragile like no one had lived here in a while, I was afraid I might fall through the wooden stairs. There was a bed there...as I grabbed the blankets...I saw something...something that was floating right outside, maybe a few houses away...The snow was heavy and everything just looked cloudy but...all I could see...was the outline of a strange figure.

"BB..."Sam said, I nearly jumped as I turned around, Sam was standing right behind me, "I cold and hungie." She was still holding the shruken head, but the clothes were shattered all of the place.

I turned my head back and the figure...it might have been gone.

"It's Ok...It's ok," I quickly wrapped the blankets around her, "See. Now stay right here." I went back down the stairs, grabbing the clothes and stuffing them in the bag. I was looking around the house, slowly, trying my best to stand hidden from the windows. My heart was beating so fast as I could see them...just barely but I could see people walking outside.

"I doubt they're people...no one would even walk out there." I took a deep breath as I was calming myself down, the short staff in my hands just in case if I needed amy hammer. I slowly crawled on the other side, towards what could have been a kitchen. I mean there was a stove, I guess...I doubt these people needed a refrigerator. I looked through the cabinets, I sighed...there was no food, and I was hungry myself.

I silently crawled back towards the stairs.

Sam was sitting on the floor, crawled up in the blanket.

"I'm sorry Sam, "I dug through the front part of the bag, pulling out these bars, "This is all I got." I handed her one of them as I sat down right next to her after opening it. She gave a piece to Fang, and to me, "No thanks...I'm not hungry." I lied, as Fang sat on my lap.

There was that scream again...and Sam ran to my side.

"It's just the wind. Now eat." I tried to encourage her.

"BB, not wind...not wind." She cried out, "I scared."

"I'm here...you know I won't let anything happen to you."

She nodded and took a small bite, and instantly cried out.

"Owwwwww!" She cried, I instantly covered her mouth, shushing her.

"Sam, stay quiet." I whispered.

"Pain," Sam pulled something out of her mouth, a tooth, "BB, candy made my tooth fall." It happened, as Sam opened her mouth, one of her canine tooth, I guess.

"It's ok, I lost a lot of teeth too, that's just your grown up teeth coming in. Now just keep eating."

"Demon tooth." She just said, I didn't understand it, but she was eating slowly.

Later on, I woke up, to this pulling...I forced my eyes to open as my necklace was glowing purple, it was floating in the air, and pulling kind of...behind me...I slowly turned my head...towards the window...and saw these big pair of red eyes looking right at me...

**(Oh creepy**)


	8. Articana part 3

**Brianna's POV**

I was so cold, but still sighed in amazement at this white plush wonderland. Steel was running ahead of me, each step was draining...but I chuckled as I continued to follow the boy. I looked down at him, and patted him on the head as I smiled. I was worried for Blitz, but he'll be alright...of course, that doesn't mean I won't worry about him. That friggin bastard isn't invincible.

Steel looked still so sad as I asked, "So Steel, you're an Alchemist?"

He looked up at me, "Could you not tell anyone? Aggie said that I have to keep it secret. Alchemistry are rare."

"Of course, especially an alchemist with your talents..."

When I said that, he blushed. But Blitz was right, something was up with this kid. The fact that he had such skill, at such a young age. He was born into an alchemists. People take years to become alchemist, and only if they require Dwarf blood or a special item, a Philosopher's stone. This boy had pointy years, he could be a dwarf...but it was too early to say.

Dwarves are the best blacksmiths, but its only those with half dwarf blood can actually perform alchemy. From what I remember, Dwarves live underground in Gaia, and they have amber eyes...but Steel's eyes are mismatched. I wonder if he's mixed with anything else.

"Look Scary Lady...the village, I told ya." He said, he turned and looked scared, "We gotta hurry." He looked up at the sky, the sun was setting, but it was behind a large mountain, casting this dark shadow already on us.

Without the sun...I heard snow munching behind me...but Steel pulled my hand.

"C'mon...C'mon!"

I didn't even want to look behind me, but running in this snow was exhausting. Without the snow's warmth, it was twice as cold, the air itself was like ice. Inhaling it was painful, it was like the oxygen was frozen itself.

We made it to the village just in time, was surrounded by a large fortress of trees. The Fortress was starting to close, as a man standing by the entrance was hurrying us to come on. I fell in the snow, and felt something...grab me. I was turned and saw this...I've seen Sand Revenants before...they are the only undead monsters that could survive in the heat, but I've never seen...this...it looked like a dead...woman...her skin was a bluish green.

"GET OFF!" My sonic energy knocked her off balance as I was able to grabbed my fan from my waist, as this thing had pinned me down. I slashed her hand clean off, and kneed her in the stomach. Steel fired a small fireball that sent her flying, but there were about five more.

"HURRY UP!" The man yelled, still at the door.

_Oh sure, I don't see you trying to help us._

I stood up and pulled Steel by the hand, trying to hurry, but the snow seemed so thick...it was draining and with the air being so cold, I could barely breathe.

The Fortress door slammed out behind us. I dropped the blanket out there, but I wasn't worried about that.

The man gave me his fur coat, well...at least I'll give him that.

"Oh...goodness, I really thought you wasn't gonna make it, yah." He sighed in relief.

I could barely breathe, "What...in the hell...were those?" I pointed, as I said that, I could hear scratching at the door.

"We best be getting ya away from the door, they're not gonna stop, now that they know that such beauty entered here." The Horn blew.

"WE'VE GOT TWO MORE PEOPLE OUT THERE!" A Man yelled, standing on top of a look out tower.

I thought for sure that was Blitz and Buttercup...but wait...they would have came through the same door, from where the man was yelling...

"WELL, DON'T JUST STAND THERE, WE'VE GOTTA HELP ME!" The man who helped me, "You can wait in the Inn for me, I'll be back yah." He ran towards the other entrance.

"But Sir, the door-"

"OH MY ORDERS, I'M NOT LETTING PEOPLE DIE OUT THERE!"

I quickly went into the Inn...as I heard laughter...and a very familiar voice...

"It can't be..."

* * *

**Boomer's POV**

I fired another shot again at the incoming Ghouls. One of them screeched as it died. Bubbles was holding her staff wand. She stabbed the ground, this ice wave came rushing right towards the ghouls.

Ghouls were still coming at us, of course they would...because of Bubbles. Ghouls were women who were obsessed with beauty and even died for beauty, being the gross things they are now...they are attracted to anything beautiful and attack it, at least that's what I read...

"Well, Bubbles, thank of this as a complaint." I stabbed one of the ghouls in the stomach with my trident and with one flip, it turned back into a blaster, firing an energy ball right through two ghouls.

"Gross! Gross! Yuck! Don't touch me, "Bubbles was pulling something out of her bag, "Not without some blush, see...that suits your eyes very much...not...all you need is a little perfume"

I couldn't help but chuckle as Bubbles sprayed something on the Ghoul, and accidentally got it in the eyes, it screamed in horror.

"Oh no! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to,"Bubbles looked really guilty, as I grabbed her by the hand and pulled her closer to me, "I'm sorry you ladies, but I don't have enough make up for everyone."

"Bubbles, time for an Unison Raid." I said, she nodded. She had her back to mines, I could feel that cold energy as I lifted my hand, "Ready!"

"Ready!"

We both yelled, "UNISON RAID: NEEDLE HAIL!"

A dark cloud formed over us, just as the ghouls were surrounded as a water shield formed around us, I could feel Bubbles', her icy cloud breath blew over. The cloud made a thunder sound and instantly these large needle shards of ice came flying out of the cloud.

"OVER HERE!" I heard a man yelling, from the crack door, the ghouls were being slaughtered by the needles but more would come. I pulled Bubbles by the hand and pulled her towards the door. She would have hesitated...

There was a large slam as the door shut. I removed my coat and put it on Bubbles. I was cold of course and Bubbles wouldn't be...but...

"Thank you." She whispered to me.

"Thank you Kind Sir." I said, about ready to freeze.

Everyone gasped, as the man who let us in cleared his throat, "Oh my word, I didn't know it was you Your Highness."

I nodded as everyone gasped again and bowed.

"Oh please, please...don't...I'm grateful for you." I said, Articana was a small piece of my kingdom, and one of the few places in Aspirirana that Vulcan could even get near. Articana was loyalty itself though, the people automatically supported me the minute they found out who I was when I was twelve years old and I guess it helped recently about the great success in Cynder.

I bowed but Bubbles shrink into the back, trying not to draw attention to herself, "We're looking for someone, a woman and a child." I still had to be vague, Vulcan could have some spies here.

"Oh, we just had two that just came in, please follow us, " The man who let us in, bowed again, "You two must be freezing as well."

I wrapped my arm around Bubbles, I hated to see her like this. All that joy and happiness was gone, she stared down at the ground, nervous.

"It'll be alright, I promise." I whispered to her, I kissed her cheek, but she still looked down, as she wrapped her jacket tighter as there was a light blue glow, "Once I become the Crown Prince of Aquarius, I'll remove that."

She just nodded...as we entered into what had to be the Inn...My jaw dropped..not even Bubbles couldn't still frowning.

I definitely remembered that white hair and angry face anywhere. There was a little boy standing close by her, shivering as Brianna's famous scary temper was showing...a waitress was trying to keep her calm..

"Back off Bitch!" Brianna yelled as she was holding a figure up.

* * *

**Buttercup's POV**

_I gotta be dreaming, this gotta be a dream..._

I was already reaching for my pole as slowly as I can, while not even daring to look away. Those red eyes just looked at me...those eyes seemed to have actually gotten bigger...but I saw this skull...that belonged to those red eyes...it had these two bony horns that tapped on the window.

"Sam...Sam...Wake up," I swallowed as I shook her, I didn't want to make any sudden movements, " Sammie?" She must have been exhausted, because she just wouldn't wake up. Fang got up instantly and started growling and hiss/meow at the figure. The window was starting to crack.

I picked Sam up and backed away towards the door, my bag hung on my left shoulder, Fang was backing up right in front of me, not even turning his back. I held the pole up, it automatically turned into a hammer with just one click.

The figure's head backed up, it must have been surprised...

Why did this figure seemed familiar too me, like I...I've actually seen it before.

My eyes blinked several times...I had that scream again, that horrible dying wail.

The wind was starting to blow, its horns were slowly cracking through the window, letting that cold air. I wasn't cold, but Sam was instantly shivering.

"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to fight. I'm not Scared! Do you hear me!" I placed Sam down and held my hammer in ready. It just chuckled...a deep chuckle...but then I heard another laugh...as I heard that scream again. It was pointing behind it, pointing,...but then it just laughed its hand and broke right through the window, coming right at me.

I shot up...

I sighed in relief, "It was just a dream...I knew it...just another one of those dreams." I looked down, the necklace wasn't glowing. It was odd, Sam was shivering...and so was Fang...I looked behind me...they were small but there were two holes cracked in the window.


	9. Reaper

**Blitz's POV**

. I jumped out of the way as a Courel's tentacle landed right beside me, grabbing it and throwing the monster off to the side.

It got up again, and hissed at me, and then it ran off.

"No need to be a sore loser." I laughed, but the wind was howling as the sun finally set and the snow danced into this wicked flurry. Lucky for me, I'm not cold, as the snow landed on me, it melted. I had to find Buttercup as fast as I can, she could freeze to death out here, then how could I face Xaldin?

Buttercup's scent was getting stronger, the smell Cinnamon was swirling in the wind. The snow was deep, not even my heat could melt it as I walked through. My ears rung as I heard that wail...the ghouls were passing me...

Thank goodness too...those things creep me out...I guess it's a good thing that Dusk didn't come with me. Those things would have been on her for sure, my adorable feisty little beauty. As I walked through the snow...through the small canal of rocks...

_Brianna's smile..._

I've never seen her smile like that before...she was so adorable...trying to catch the snow...she was so happy...I've never seen her genuine smile before...it was as if the snow just...temporarily lifted her sadness away, for that moment...I saw the happy person that she was meant to be...and not this empty vessel...who gives people this act of a happy, angry person.

Of course she was a lot better than when I first met her, singing...In Phoenix Bird City...her boss was trying to make her...

My grip tightened as I thought about what that bastard tried to do to her, trying to sell her...

I had no time to think about that now...I lifted my hand up, my magic poured into my hand and the flames appeared lighting my way as pure darkness descended onto the land.

"_I had a goal...a revenge...my Father...Dad may not have been the most loving man, but he is a good man...he was...he had that same lonely look that Brianna has...the lost of someone you loved. But Dad would always snap out of it when I was around."_

_Mini Flashback_

_I remember me having a nightmare, just before our Fifth Doomed birthday...Dad was holding a hologram picture, it replayed of him and mom hugging each other, and he kissing her forehead over and over, while she was rubbing her belly, of course...he had to stand on his toes, since Mom was taller than him._

_"Blitzkrieg? What are you doing up?" He suddenly put the photo away and picked me up and placed me onto his lap, "My, you're getting so big and tall, you're the tallest four year old I have ever seen...of course...You had another nightmare?"_

_I nodded, wiping away a tear._

_Dad looked weird...he wasn't really the best comforter, "Oh...Blitz, well...you're gonna have to be...Oh boy...if only your mother was here, she would know what to say, she always did." He patted me on the head._

_"I'll be alright, and I can sleep with you...that's what you say."I said._

_"Eh...yes...yes...that's my boy, smart..."He placed me down and I jumped on his bed. I started to drift off to sleep as Dad was holding the heart necklace._

_"Oh My Sweet Melody, you should see our son. He looks like you actually, your white hair, your eyes...your height...even that kind understanding heart...not really much of me...except my fire magic...I'm kinda shock that he didn't inherit your rare magic...I'll protect what you gave up your life to save. I will..."_

_End of Flashback_

I didn't want to think about it anymore...except I did wonder what sort magic did she have...or why did Dad always said he protect me...then...threw me out the minute I fell for Brianna, the moment I helped her...then he died...I wasn't there to help him...I didn't even know he was dead.

Just thinking about the asshole who killed him...was enough to set me on edge...but...

I looked up at the black sky, as the wind blew, "At least you're with Mom now." I smiled up at the sky, but then continued, walking even faster...I remembered the look in Xaldin's eyes as well...but he's been so happy lately...He was so different now...he doesn't drink so much and he hasn't slept with anyone...if that doesn't mean something then I don't know what. That sad look in his eyes just disappeared from time to time, when Buttercup was around.

I sniffed in the air...the scent was stronger than ever...I could barely make it out but there was a village...or maybe it was a town.

"WOW!" I was in such a hurry that there was this sudden drop, all I can remember is snow in my mouth, well...it was more like water now. I sat up...she's here, her scent is lingering...I saw something in the corner of my eye...something was floating...I could barely make out the figure as the snow was blinding me. I heard that scream...that wailing again...and I could see Pale Man Monsters, Frozen Revenants, Ghouls, Ghosts, and even Dark Bones, and Zombie Mages...Only shit...

I hid behind a building...as a Reaper was floating right behind this legion of undead type monsters...If you could think of anything hideous...it would be the Reapers, they were a class of monsters that didn't come from a human soul...no...they were monsters...created from a certain Zodiac Crystal Being...who was it again...what was that thing called again... I ducked behind as the reaper seem to have been floating towards me...it was a Gespenst Reaper, that's for sure**. **

It was blue shades of color, they were known to be seen in Articana. No one knows for sure about this one exactly, while other reapers had certain types they went after, it was Gespensat that went after anyone with a pulse.

Picture this giant blue skull, four horns protruding from the skull in all different angles, it had black hair that formed into this weird coat/cloak around the black of the head and along the jaw. It's eye sockets were black and it had these gray stripes under the eyes and the cheek bones. It's mouth was huge through, its teeth looked like it was gray ice shard, some over lapping each other while the two bottom teeth went up all the way to in front of its eyes.

The monster had two sickle like arms.

It hovered closer towards me...I could smell it...it was like pure rotten flesh...enough to make me want to gag, the closer it gotten the worse the smell was. The smell only disappeared as the wailing started up again. I looked over to see...that it was floating away. I sighed in relief.

"Buttercup." I whispered, she was so close...I could even smell...that had to be Sam...I wonder why I didn't smell her before...I had to hurry...that rotten putrid flesh smell was coming back...Reapers were big trouble, even I don't want to fight one in Articana, where my magic is limited. Magic is the only way to beat them...magic or healing items...I was trying to enter into the house...but the door was stuck.

"Oh...shit...that's nasty." I could smell it...it could smell that disgusting...It was coming back...Gespensat can't resist souls, but like all undead types, they hate fire...so if I could just get out of the cold...I bashed through the door. The Gespensat was right there...but it stopped...I was out of the cold...my fire magic which I used as a cloak to keep me warm was now back in my body.

"What's wrong...don't wanna piece of me now?" I lifted my hand and a fire ball formed. The Genpensat glared those cold black eyes at me and disappeared into the snow, "That's what I thought, you stinky ass sabertooth reaping BASTARD!" I yelled, trying to unnerve myself.

"Damn it, that thing's gonna hurt me in my nightmares I just know it-"

I felt something...it hurt a lot...the next thing I know...my vision was fading...

**Back in Luminousa **

Red Bull Muzz's face was swollen a little, and he was shivering...he groaned again as the figure sat down.

"Ok...ok...I'll talk." Red Bull Muzz said, the two gasped in awe, but the figure just grinned.

"Such a shame...but duty before pleasure."

Red Bull Muzz was about to speak but the figure interrupted him.

"Oh no...No...You'll describe her appearance to a Sketching Mage," She looked behind her as the mage came into the room, "You will describe her to the letter, Mr. Muzz."

Red Bull Muzz gulped, he never felt like this before...sure the cloaked girl scared him a little but this figure was different, she was calm, but her very words sprinkled fear in them as if it was ice cream, her words just as frosty but burn at the same time. Her eyes glared as she squeezed his shoulder, her nails digging into skin.

"Do I make myself...care...descriptions are important Mr. Muzz," She hummed the fear into his ears, "If I find out you with hold any information from me...I'll skin you alive...and use your fur as a new coat." Her eyes flashed on that calm cool face.

She walked out and the two advisors followed her. The guards stood in front of the prison cell as Muzz started talking.

"Miss, that was very clever...using ice water, he was able to confess-"

"Yes, he is of the Beast Kin Clan, he may have fur...but it's not thick...meaning it's thin because of the heat. He was perfect in Cynder...he wouldn't be over heated...but that same advantage serves as a disadvantage against the cold...I need time to think...time alone, you two are dismissed." She sighed as she turned onto her hallway...

A servant was preparing the man for her, he was fumbling around trying to get the man ship shape, the man was nervous himself as he was shaking and sweating.

The Servant whispered, "Now...you do everything she tells you."

"Right." The Man gulped.

"You've heard the rumors right...let me tell you...they're true. Now hold these...they have no pits," The Servant gave the man the bowl of dark red cherizo cherries, " When a maid forgot to pull the pit out, she ignored it...but the second time...she made the maid eat the pits for a week. Nothing but the pits."

The man gulped again.

"Now...you'll do everything she says, and don't make her wait too long, and don't look her in the eyes and I can't stress this enough...you do everything she tells you... and I mean everything...even if it's-" The servant squeaked as the figure turned the corner, walking right towards them. The guy was shaking, as the figure was striding right towards them.

The servants bowed, "Madam, he is ready." The servant was shivering as well, there was a long pause. The Servant wouldn't dare look up from his bow, he was sweating bullets, as he heard a...

"Is that so?" She said, her voice didn't give way any emotion, "Hmmm...something is missing."

The servant was ready to throw up, it was his job to prepare...'the toy'.

"Madam, I'm-"

"There!" She smiled as she pulled something out, a collar and placed it on the guy, "Much better." Attached to the collar was a chain, she pulled him along as he was still carrying the cherries right into her room, slamming the doors behind her. The servant sighed in relief.

The guy was pushed right onto a cushion, "Madam?"

"Madam, sounds old...from now on, you'll address me as your Owner, or Lady..."She smiled as she changed behind a screen, "Now then, my filthy darling, what is your name?...It is Bricen."

"How did you know?" He asked, but then he squeaked and held up the cherry bowl as she looked at him with this glare.

"You are the same warrior who dare to exactly land a hit on me, so use your brains...Information is key...it determines your skill, your battle-"

"Like your blind spot." He shot out, and she glared at him, her eyes flashed, he bowed his head to the ground, "I'M SORRY! MADAM-M'LADY!"

"Brilliant, My Filthy Darling, not many have noticed, my nails could use polishing you think" She sat down on a soft fur cushion across from him, holding out her hand, "I like that one." She pointed towards her dresser. Bricen hurries and grabs the polish. He kneels down and started to paint, "Isn't it lovely...made out of Cynderian Scorpion's vemon. Gives it the right shade, but very deadly...it would be horrible if it gets on me...for your sake."

Bricen gulped, as he continued.

"Daddy has given me a very important task...to capture this Star Goddess," She looked at Bricen, he was too focused on polishing her nails, she wiggled her fingers a little, enjoying him sweating and looking like a frightened child, "I have to think...I could use the Vile Viper Gang to locate her...but Red Bull Muzz is the key...I can't put my finger on it, but something about-" She scoffs in angry.

Bricen already on edge, looked at her, "Maybe...if you go back to what he did-"

She tapped her finger on her other hand, "Let me see...Red Bull Muzz is an excellent tracker...he failed, turning the Goddess to General Yang, what a mistake. That is not it!" She slammed her fist.

"What about him? Anything? " Bricen ducked, as he held up the bowl of cherries.

She gave him a scary smile, but grabbed a couple of cherries, 'Excellent, my fave. You know...of course his fur..."

She closed her eyes, there was a dark intense energy floating from below the castle, a pair of bright yellow eyes flashed into her mind, thoughts were racing when...

"_CRUNCH_"

Even Bricen could hear it, he looked like he was going to cry as she frowned and spit a large pit out of her mouth. Her face was still calm but her eyes flashed with this intense fury.

"Pull that lever." She hissed, Bricen hurried and obey, but fear grew in him with each passing moment, "Tell me something...this pit is large right?"

He nodded, he was on his knees, "I'm sorry...I'M SO SORRY!"

She lifted her other hand, "Polish now."

Bricen gulped as he did what she said, he was sweating and shaking. The servant from before came in.

"Madam?" He looked from both Bricen and then the figure and back to Bricen, "How...How may I be of assistance?"

"That is a good question," She got up as Bricen finished her nails, "You checked these cherries right?"

"Of...Of...course."

She held the pit up to the servant, "You sure about that?"

The servant gulped as she looked at him square in the eyes, the servant looked down.

She was walking around back and forth, "Normally I would excuse such negligence...I would...but this pit is quite large...in fact...anyone could have seen it...so please explain to me...how it could have been missed...explain." She said cooly.

"M'Lady...he didn't look-" The Servant pointed at Bricen, but was interrupted by a swipe from the figure, not even Bricen could see her movements, but he could feel this cold energy seething out of her as the servant fell to the ground, screaming and rolling in the ground in complete agony. Bricen could barely move, fearing that whatever she had done...he was gonna share the same fate.

The servant was foaming from the mouth, as he was still rolling on the floor.

Bricen gulped, "_But she barely touched him." _He looked down at the ground, he was on his knees, frozen with the terror...with the fear that she would notice him any second. He did glance up, he realized that she back slapped him with the left hand...her nail polish was wet...Just as he thought, her nails were ruined. The servant's face was turning into this redish purple, he was gasping for air.

Bricen finally got the nerve to move, and try to help, "M'Lady! Please-"

He was suddenly kicked to the side, he hit the wall, and the figure's boot was right by his face.

"Bricen, my delectable little pet, you are postively adorable...naiive...but adorable...which is why you're not suffering the same fate. Now then summon the guards...pull the lever my Filthy Darling." She smiled at him, showing her teeth. Bricen, was confused but he did as he was ordered. He was speechless as she was calm...but her eyes...he could see pleasure in them. As the servant was rolling in pain...

She just watched, smiling...her eyes gleamed from the pleasure of those screams...she was breathing heavily, she placed her foot on the man's head, "You Stupid little Fool, I would have forgiven this...if you haven't interrupted my train of thought with your assassination attempt. Now take it like a man, you pathetic little worm." She kicked him across the floor, before the servant could even pull out a knife, she was right in his face, holding his wrist with her left hand. Her nails went into his skin, he was howling even louder.

"If you want to try and kill me with a poisonous pit, I suggest you use a small one, not that it would make a difference. Poison is my specialty, you see...which is why I gave you a little taste of my poisoning skills. My Poison nail polish...painfully but not entirely deadly...just when its wet." She explained, her dark energy poured out into the room as the cloak girl and the guards came in.

"Wow...poison nail polish." The cloaked girl guessed, and the figure nodded.

"Take this traitor to the prison hold...for assassination attempt and treason."

"Treason?" The Guards said.

"Why yes...he interrupted my thoughts on a mission for the Emperor, that makes it treason. But don't do anything to him," She smiled.

"M'Lady?" One guard asked.

"Well...you see...he tried to poison me."

The cloaked girl chuckled madly and so suddenly that it made the guards shiver, "Poison...you should have just tried to stab her. My, My, aren't you a dummy dum dum head."

"I just want to show him more of my skills." She fluttered her eye lashes and grinned evilly at the servant.

"Oh of course, you poor bastard." The guards dragged the servant away who was screaming. The cloak girl always disappeared.

"Oh Bricen, "The figure sat back on the cushion and held her left hand out, "I want to look nice for tonight."

Bricen was still shaking, but he pulled out the poison polish, but the figure grabbed him by the cheeks and squeezed his face, "You best not betray me either, my delicious new toy."

"No...No..."He gulped as he remembered how she back slapped the servant with poisoned nail polish, she traced his hand on his cheek and tapped him playfully on the nose. She smiled as he polished her nails.

"Besides, it's only dangerous when it's wet."

"But what made you think he was trying to kill you?"

"Oh," She had another wicked smirk on that calm face, "Because I'm a people person."

**Alright, sorry it took so long, but who do you think is scarier? The Reaper Monster Genpensat or the figure**


	10. New members

**Kiva and Kenero belong to Black Rose in the Moonlight**

**Buttercup's POV**

I smacked the figure in the back of the head with my hammer...I took a deep breath, and sighed in relief when he didn't get back up. He could be another damn bounty hunter, should I throw him in the snow...well we can't exactly leave. I took a deep breath, maybe I could just tie the guy up.

**Sam yawned, as she was wrapped around in a blanket, she didn't have her hat on so her fox ears were pointing up. They've gotta a lot bigger, in fact...in fact how do they fit in her hat. Fang was yawning as well.**

"BB? Why is Blit on the floor?" She blinked and pointed at him.

"Blit...who is Blit-" I slapped my forehead, Sam was hiding...she is extremely shy around strangers...and the fact that Fang wasn't hissing, "Oh Crap."

The figure suddenly moved, I could hear him groaning as he sat up and Sam just walked up to him.

"Son of a bitch...that actually hurt..." That sounded like Blitz, he turned around and looked at me. It was Blitz for sure. I was so freaking embarrassed, I can't tell him that I was screamed out of my mind since that dream...and there were two tiny holes in the window. I'm still not sure what happened. After that I carried sleeping Sam and Fang out of the room and closed it. I was sitting out in the hallway, holding on to Sam and Fang, even putting on the head band. I was attempted enough to put the golden Circlet on but...I can't let my defense down; but it felt like something was calling me to put it on. Maybe I was just curious but I was just about to put it on when I heard this knocking...it screamed the crap out of me.

Of course I didn't want to admit that I was scared...but...

"Oh hey Blitz." I hid my hammer behind my back, nervously laughing.

He stood up, "You know, you just better be glad that I have a hard head, or else you could have done some real damage."

I just looked down at the ground, "I'm sorry ok. Geez, I thought you were a monster ok. I've been fighting monsters all day and the last thing I need is some bas- jerk bashing in through the front door!"

Blitz looked at me closely, he gave me this weird look, "Ya know, if you were scared, you could just say you are."

"What? HEY I'M NOT SCARE-"

"Be quiet, loud mouth, "He instantly covered my mouth and shushed me, he quickly closed the door and blocked it with a closet, "This place is still crawling with monsters...worse of all its the undead types too." He shivered.

"Undead types?" I asked, but Sam just yawned again.

"BB, I'm seepy." Sam already had her eyes half way close. If I didn't pick her up, she would have fell on the face. Fang mewed and rubbed up against my leg.

"Alright you spoiled little brat." I kneeled down and picked him up. I just sat right down there, close by the stairs. I was so tired, my stomach was growling, and my stomach felt like it was about to eat itself

"I guess we'll have no chance but to wait 'til morning. Brianna gonnanot like this...but it can't be helped." he smiled even wider and ruffled up my hair as he patted me, "You're such a Cutie that those Ghouls would tear you to pieces."

"KNOCK IT OFF!" I yelled, I had both hands up in a fists, but I had to shush myself as Sam stirred, but she was sucking her thumb and instantly went back tosleep, "You better be glad she and the furball are asleep or I would hurt you." I threatened.

"Please spurt, I'm a Dragon Knight, what could you do?" He patted me on the head again, "Look, I know you're tired...so you can sleep. I'll keep watch."

Blitz patting me on the head, reminded me of Dave, how he always put me in a headlock...how we always fight...And...

It made me realize how much I really miss him...I missed even my annoying little brother Sam who I have to plummet half the time. My dad always so rough but so lovely...and Mom always trying to keep the family together. I really do miss them...I wonder if they gave up on finding me...has time even passed by...How long have I really been gone? I felt tears ready to swell up, my throat was even tightening...but damn it all, I wasn't gonna cry...I did everything I could, I even held Fang closer to my cheek, and listening to his quiet soft purring.

"Hey Cheer up! It ain't that bad, at least we were able to follow you...and find you too. Now get some sleep. We've gotta get out of here first thing in the morning."

"Why? Surely a big strong Dragon Knight like yourself can take care of anything." I teased, and he smiled as always, but there was this seriousness in his eyes.

"I just don't feel so comfortable around here...These Undead type monsters are very dangerous...especially that Reaper type."

"What do you mean undead type?"

He looked at me, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a snap of his finger, it smelled of ginger, "But...I look, you're exhausted...just go to sleep...you'll need your strength."

I would have argued, but...with at least someone around...my body just finally relaxed, and...my eyes just started getting heavy...I could feel Fang's soft fur on my cheek as he nuzzled closer to me. I only had enough strength to lift my hand up and check to see if my headband was there. It was...and my vision just blurred.

**Normal POV and Flashback**

Two figures were walking through a camp, one of the figures had wings, but the aegyls looked at him with disgusted and whispered among themselves.

Though, he had the wings that only aegyls had, his appearance suggested something else. He had fangs, and wild black spiky hair with white on the tips and edges, his hair went to his shoulder. He had freckles that sprinkled on his nose and under his eyes. His eyes were dark gray, but they shined with laughter and light.

He was wearing a long black jacket with a fur trimmed hood over a white and brown ringer shirt and blue jeans. He wears it with brown boots. He had on black and silver gloves fingerless gloves.

Another figure walked right beside him, a female who was looking down at the ground, carrying a large boomerang striped to her back. She stood close by him as they walked through the crowd. Her hair was a lovely jet black, with purple streaks, it was tied up into a tight bun with a hair stick and a black rose as a hair piece in the back. Some strands hung on the sides of her face.

She wore a slightly revealing sleeveless black cheongsam (decorated with white roses along the waist with detached white arm sleeves and black boots, there was a slit on both sides, almost like a long loin cloth. She was blushing, constantly trying to straighten up or pulling at her clothes.

"Too revealing." She muttered very low.

The guy smirked, looking at her figure, "Well...I think it looks nice, very nice. Plus it's all we could fine...remember...your clothes got shredded in the fight."

She gave him a sharp look, but her face was back to being just blank.

"Oh stop being like that, you look seriously cute. It's time you learn to accept that fact, especially when you smile, " He joked, when suddenly approached by Bardock.

Bardock looked seriously at the two, "So...you must be...the ones that Prince Ren Ling has sent."

The guy stood up, with his fist over his chest, "Reporting for duty, Commander One Glare Eye Sir!"

The other aegyls snickered, Bardock looked at them, and they instantly got back to work.

"Yes...well then...you don't look like much...but The Prince Ren Ling's praises your talents..and even trusts you with his own name..but then again, the Beast Prince is known to say nothing bad about anyone."

"Oh yeah, Beastie, swell guy, awesome shot, "He whispered to Bardock all buddy buddy, "But between you and me, I think I could be praise a little more. Oh and by the way, this is my partner, this lovely cutie."

Bardock, already agitated with the male, he gave a look at the female, she bowed, but quickly looked away. Bardock looked closely at the girl, she was sweating and twitching nervously.

"Well...I'll be...This way, My liege is waiting." Bardock was walking ahead, he stopped in front of a tent and looked at the two, he whispered deadly, "Listen up you two and listen good. The only reason that My Liege is accepting you is because of Prince Ren Ling's trust, the Beast Prince has very sharp instincts with people, but that means squat to me...even the Noble Prince of Beasts can be fooled...especially with your 'partner' here." He looked at her, and then back to the man, "Don't think I don't know about you either, you traitorous half breed."

For once the guy had a frown on his face, "Typical Aeygl, it sickens you doesn't it? An Aeygl beast kin, your Pride people are suppose to think of themselves so high above other races, "He suddenly smirks, and mocks Bardock's voice, "My very existence just hurts your Pride. Now I see why my old man use to joke about you. Hah! Now I believe your Prince is waiting, Commander One Eye."

Bardock glared at him, "You just be careful, if I even think you'll hurt him, betray my Liege, I'll end you where you stand." Bardock walked in.

The female tugged on the male by his sleeve.

"Don't worry about it...c'mon."

Xaldin was looking at the hologram maps when the two came in. He looked exhausted, he had dark circles under his eyes. Bardock stood by Xaldin's side, but Xaldin yawned as he slowly smiled.

"Well, so you're the Famous Kiva of the Legendary Prince of Blood Fang clan." Xaldin smiled as he walked over to shake his hand, he looked at the female, she looked down at the ground but held out her hand, "And who are you?"

Kiva quickly stepped in, "Huh...this is my partner...Kenero."

"Is that so?" Xaldin looked at her suspiciously, "Hmmmm...well Beast swears by you...and despite his looks, he can smell out lies as he smells out food. And if he trusts you, you'll have no problem with me...too much. Provided you tell me the truth."

Kiva looked nervously at Xaldin, and then at his partner, " _Damn it all, he can't know right? Beast wouldn't tell him, I mean Beastie is all about second chances but Butch might not-"_

Kiva just laughed and patted him on the back, "Oh Xaldin...or could I call you Butch! As you can see, this cutie here is very shy, don't torture her by putting so much attention...and me too...I can't stand guys looking at her and all ya know!" Kiva laughed out loud, Scotty even chuckled a little until Bardock looked at him.

Xaldin let go of Kenero's hand and smiled, "Don't worry, I trust Beast's judgement."

**This happens the same time when Xaldin and Bardock was on the Airship, on another part of the Airship.**

Kiva flew underneath the Airship, he sliced through a metallic down and kicked it down and Kenero glides down behind him on her boomerang. Kiva was holding a bag of explosives charges.

"Well now, isn't this exciting?" Kiva asked, looking at her. Kenero placed the boomerang down, "C'mon Rosie-"

Kenero quickly covered his mouth and shushed him.

He removed her hand, "Look there's no one already...I doubt Butch would send someone to spy on us during a mission..."He had this sudden wicked smirk as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, "Now you don't need an excuse to get close to me, I'll be more than happy-"

She gave him a half glare and pushed him away, she was dusting herself off, "Go...Hell."

"Only if you go with me." He winked and walked on ahead, "Now then...we'e got work to do, we set the charges, get the hell out of here, and then a date." He placed some of the charges on the boilers areas, and setting them up.

She shook her head, then...she stood still and pulled out her hair stick, it extended into this medium length black sheath and the black rose hair clip unraveled into this whip attached on the halt.

Kiva sniffed in the air, "Looks like we have a party?" He and Kenero backed up into each other as they were suddenly circled by these robots in armor. One of them pointed a gun at him "Now look Fella, we don't want no trouble, all we're gonna do is blow up your ship...so you might wanna...I don't know...I wouldn't wanna tell ya what to do, but I would start trying to get out of here." He smiled. The soldier looked confused who was controlling the robots looked confused.

"Attack!" He ordered, as the robots came at them.

"I guess we'll be doing this the hard way."

"Dramatic much." Kenero said.

" Who's being dramatic." Kiva joked, as one soldier came out them, Kiva just grinned as he flapped his wings and flew right at the first robot. He went right through one robot who was sliced in half.

The soldier gasped and freaked, he ordered to the robots, "KILL THEM!"

The robots came charging at them, Kenero seemed a lot calmer, as she back flapped right over them. Kiva clenched his hands as these long metal claws extended out of the knuckles of his gloves. He sliced a robot's arm clear off, kicking it back, Kenero back flipped right behind him, slicing a robot into pieces with scary precision.

"He's gonna fire." He said, in a few seconds one of the robots in the far end, it's arms turned into these large machine guns. Kiva was able to block some, but Kenero charged ahead of him blocking the shoots with her sheath, it wasn't until she was close enough that she removed the sheath, to reveal the meduim length sword. She slashed the robot's head clear off, she was still holding both the sword and the sheath, as she jumped over one robot, slicing its arms off with the sword and with her sheath, slicing the next robots legs off. Her speed was remarkable as she moved in a flash, stabbing one robot in the stomach with her sword and throwing the sheath into another robot's eyes.

Kiva jumped over her as one robot held a sword in her face, he slashed the sword clear off, he placed a charge on a pipe. Kenero jumped on top of a robot, using her legs to wrap around it, she back flips and toss the robot through a metal door. She pulled her sheath out of a dead robot.

"You know...You can always use that move on me, I wouldn't mind." He laughed as he placed another charge on another boiler.

Her emotionless face showed a little bit of irritation. There was another room full of robots.

Kiva sighed, "Damn it, we don't have time for this...these charges will exploded in...five minutes."

"Intensity...outbreak ." She said.

"That's my girl, likes it rough." He smiled, his wings tucked back, touching each other, as he growled, his pupils turned into the shapes of diamonds, he hunched over like a dog, his fangs grew longer. He lunged at one of the robots, slicing it in half he moved faster as he threw one of the air, Kenero jumped on it, using it as leverage to jump into the middle of the robots. Kiva was punched one robot in the stomach as his gloves' claws came out stabbing it. Kenero placed her blade back into her sheath.

Kenero was now holding her halt and threw her blade at one of the robots, the robot was stabbed in the stomach, she pulled it back with the rope she was holding (that was attached to the halt). The sword pushed her, slashing a robot's head off, she pulled the rope again, and spun it around. Kiva rolled under the blade, as it was slashing the robots that were circling them. He jumped up, placing another charge onto the ceiling wall.

Kenero jumped in the air again and front flipped in mid air, swinging the rope around her, the robots are being cut into pieces. She landed on the ground, breaking heavily, as the soldier was right in front of her.

He was shaking as he was holding a gun, "D..Die." Just before he could pull the trigger, Kiva slashed his hand off, and he spun around and slashed the man's head clean off.

"I told you he was gonna fire." Kiva rubbed his eyes, he staggered a little, "We've better get-"

There was a loud boom.

"We've better get out of here." Kiva said, as the charges were starting to beep. They made it to the entrance.

Kenero gasped as Butch was falling out of the ship (**Sounds familiar)**

Kenero grabs her boomerang and jumps out of the ship.

"Black Ro-KENERO!" Kiva jumps right after her, not seeing Butch. Kenero holds two fingers up to the her face, her eyes glowed dark gray as this strange dark purple circle appeared right behind her...

* * *

**Blitz's POV**

I shook Buttercup, just as her eyes opened half way, I was able to duck her slap just in time. She opened her eyes wider and just yawned.

"It's time to go." I stretched, I was glad that I was able to wake up before her, I would have never heard the end of that. I pulled out a cigarette pack, only two left, "I'm running low, we definitely gotta get going. I'm sure Brianna will be ready to pummel me when I get back."

"Yeah...yeah...just hold on. Not all of us are protected from the cold." Buttercup was trying to wake Sam up, but it was really no use, the little spurt was out of it. Buttercup grabbed her bag and just started putting all these clothes on her.

"So that's why I couldn't smell her. That's quite smart." I opened the door, as Buttercup placed Sam inside the bag. Fang was already up and on Buttercup's shoulder.

"I can carry that bag for you." I offered.

"No Thanks. I did fine with out help." She said, I was amazed, she had to be strong, carrying a kid in a back pack, and she had to be weakened, "The sooner we can get wot the others, the sooner I can take a bath, eat and more importantly, get out of this dress!"

The Sun was already up, just over the horizon, it really was beautiful here, the snow practically glistened under the sun, almost like glass.

"I could build a killer snowman."

"But first things first, to get to the village. I'm starting to get hungry myself, we should be ok..Undead type monsters hate the sun...or any form of light really." I started walking.

"Oh yeah...you still didn't explain to me about those undead type monsters." She was walking right beside me, holding Fang. I was surprised that she was able to keep up, and that...I looked down...she was wearing the float type shoes.

"I can't believe you just said ...look you were lucky...but you've gotta learned about at least some of these monsters. Undead type monsters are the worse kind, there are so many kinds...and they're the only ones who look like humes. There are Ghosts too."

"Ghosts?" She looked actually scared.

"Oh yeah, they're in that category too." I laughed, but then I thought about that Reaper, "Probably is...there are too many undead monsters here...far too many here...and all different kinds in one place."

And other thing, that screaming...or that wailing. This can't be good...


	11. Brianna's story

**Bricen belongs to IcebatofvalikinRRBZ8**

**Blitz's POV**

"Well it's not all bad, you being teleported here, and us following you...Dusk was able to see Snow." I laughed, I've never seen her smile like that before...It still made my heart pounded like crazy, seeing that Dusk can actually genuinely smile, "That was worth it."

I was surprised how Buttercup was able to carry Sammie as the little demon child was starting to wake up, even poking her head out of the bag. I patted her on the head, but she just pouted at me, puffing up those cute little cheeks.

"So Brianna...she's never been outside of Cynder..."

"Actually she went into Aeros...when she was real little. Xaldin was at the same Orphanage, he was hidden there...from what he said, she appeared in the wind." I said, I stopped Buttercup and pointed downwards...more Pale Man Monsters, Buttercup pushed Sam's head down into the bag and already pulled out her hammer, I pushed her hands down and pulled her slowly along, "Pale Man Monsters only eat kids. As long as they don't see Sammie, we're ok."

Buttercup never looked away, I couldn't blame her...there was enough of them to give us trouble...at least ten and I wouldn't want to risk it, not with Sammie. I grabbed Buttercup closer to me, Xaldin wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to 'his' girl, even though he doesn't want to admit it.

"How did you two meet anyways?" She asked as she finally took a deep breath as we were passing through the canyon. The sky seems to darkened as the wind blown. I could hear growling and snarling as two smaller Couerls were playing while a bigger one was lying in front of a little cave, watching us.

"Why? Want to know how to become closer to your friend?"

"Hell no!" She yelled and there was a rumble, "PASSING TIME AND I NEED A DISTR-"

I covered her mouth, shushing her, "Oh c'mon...you wanna start an avalanche...fine I'll tell you."

I had to think for a minute, stopping to take a breather, and wait for Buttercup as she climbed after me, climbing up a hill. Already, there was another snowstorm brewing as the snow blew in another flurry. Buttercup put Fang into the Backpack with Sam.

"I know you're cold, just hang on." Buttercup said. There it was...that wailing, it blended in with the screams of the wind. I could smell the rotting flesh...the dead type monsters were close.

"That's not gonna do...This is worse than last night, plus we're gonna have company. The Dead type monsters...C'mon...wait...I have an idea...but I'll be pretty defenseless." I took a deep breath...creating a wider fire barrier, "Fang was able to climb out once again, and Sam could stick her head back out, looking comfortable.

"Warm..." Sam rested her head on Buttercup back.

"What just happened?" Buttercup patted Fang on the head as he sat on her shoulder.

"Fire Barrier...nothing much...Dead type Monsters don't like fire...sun...or even light, hopefully they wont approach us. But we've gotta hurry, as long as this Fire Barrier is up, I'm defenseless...I can't use my fire magic if an animal or other monsters attack us. But stuck close...It'll keep Sammie warn."

"Yeah...ok." Buttercup was walking side by side with me, keeping up.

"Oh...Me and Dusk...It was in Phoenix Bird City we first met...

**Flashback (Going on about three years soon)**

I sighed heavily as I looked out the Window, once again Brick and my old man were having one of their fights, I was a little bored...but also worried as Brick stormed out of the room.

"Pricky Son of a Bitch!" Brick looked at me, "Hey...Good luck with him, Cuz, I've gotta get out of here."

Dad came out right after him, pissed off as well, "That little Brat! Where is he!"

"What is it now Old Man- I meant Dad." I sighed again, I was feeling a little restless myself for once."

My Dad just looked me, he just stared at me and had to snapped himself out of it.

"I'm Sorry My Dear Boy...I thought you were your mother again." He shook his head.

"Yeah...big muscular Mom." I joked and it was one of those moments when father actually laughed.

"Yes...*chuckled* Yes...I'm sorry my dear Boy...Your Muscles are a dead give away...but really...you are starting to look like her, a pity you didn't inherit her rare 'gift'-" Dad paused again, "Anyways, have you thought about the Princess of Dalmasca, Princess, she seemed very interested in you."

I stuck my tongue out, "You mean Duchess, the other Princess of Dalmasca. Not my type."

"Maybe one of the Beast Kin clansmen's daughter, your cousin could use all the support he can get."

"Not my type."

My Dad just sighed and was about to walk away when...he turned right back around to look at me, he was super serious.

"What is your type then? I would like to know! I've been practically throwing girls in front of your face for as long as I can remember, even when you were little. Our race is dwindling...we need some strong children and I wouldn't mind a grandson or granddaughter."

"Dad...I'm just not interested. If you're interested in saving our race you can just remarry again and have more children."

He grabbed me tight around the arm, he looked uncomfortable as he asked, "You've been pushing girls away... you're...are you...do you think your cousins...are hot?"

...

"Huh?"

"Do you...think...or look at your cousins...or any men a special way?"

My mind went blanked and my eyes were so wide I think they could have popped out, "What the...*Beep*?!"

"Because I'm telling you now, I won't tolerate it, I didn't raise you to be like that...I want grandchildren...Our Race is on the brink of extinction...You can be like 'that' after ten kids."

"I'm leaving...I'm so outta here."

_Buttercup was laughing so hard, "So your own dad thought you were gay?! Oh My that's rich!"_

_I pouted as I crossed my arms, "Beast looks more like a female than I do...just because I looked more like Mom...I can't even get a hair cut. My hair is like part of armor."_

_Buttercup was still laughing and pointing, she was crying a little as she still walking along with me, "But anyways, you can't be too mad, your old man was just worried. The Duchess in our world, she's not really a bad person...not as much of a pain in the butt like Princess."_

_"Like I said, wasn't interested. It's not something I can exactly explain, maybe a dragon's intuition. Like how we can just look at something and...well Beast has the same thing, he can just look agt somebody and know if they're trustworthy or not. Anyways, that all changed when I left. I heard some guys talking at a bar."_

"I heard that the MoonLight Pub has some special entertainment...A Fey." The First guy said and the second guy gasped.

"No way, An actual Fey, Fairy folk? You're lying. there's no way that fat cheap old boar could hold a fey."

"I've seen her myself, she doesn't have wings-"

"I know it! It's just a scam!"

"No...if you heard her sing, you would understand...it's angelic...and she's beautiful I'm telling ya...she's either an angel or a fey."

I was kinda curious, plus that will show my old man...the Moonlight Pub is kinda a...entertainment...lrts just go with that...but there were lady dancers...He didn't approved of the place. I found the place and...well just walked in. The minute I walked in, all these ladies came in after me.

One of them even pulled out my cigarette from my mouth and smoked in right in front of me, she flirted, "What brings you in here, big, strong and...*grabbing my arm* oh...beefy." She looked at me with those strange green eyes, that was strangely unsetteling, her hair was a golden yellow at first...then it turned green...I've never seen anything like it. She was pretty...but...my instinct told me...**.(Sounds familiar)**

I just smiled, while pulling out another one of my cigarettes, snapping my fingers and igniting the cigarette, "Nothing in particular." I just left her there and sat at a stool. I inhaled the smoke that escaped into my lungs, and this lungs expands...it felt so good. Flames spewed out of my nose, that I had to cover my nose up. I saw something from the corner of my eyes, something white. I turned my head, I saw something...short white hair.

**_(To the readers, smoking is bad, so don't even try to get curious about this. Blitz is a dragon Knight, so he has to smoke...while if you smoke...you'll age badly, have a hole in your throat and die of lung cancer, and have no hair. Plus there's rat poison in cigarettes...called ARESNIC, that's right arensic, the slow killing poison that ciagrette companies don't want you to know about)_**

There was a stage in front that went even into the crowd. There was a fat man that went on stage, he was so fat, and his nose poked upwards...he reminded me of a pig, and he had a large fat ciager in his mouth.

"Welcome...gentlemen, welcome to MoonLight Pub...First nights enterainment will be a treat *everyone is clapping and shouting* for you ears mind you. An Exotic, beauitful desert Star, A Desert Muse Fey." He was so smugged as he looked around, everyone was gasping and looking at each other.

I was too busy, smiling and thinking to myself, Impossible...A Desert Muse Fey, no way...

"The Lovely...exotic...Princess of the Desert, Dusk." The curtain opened as the owner moved out of the way. The lights dimmed and focused on the stage.

**Nobody knows your heart (You must listen to this beautiful song, I don't own this song)**

The curtains finally parted all the way, and I saw this girl...She was looking down at the stage, with her hands behind her back...they were chained...

"Ahem."

I saw the owner clearing his throat. She just take a deep breath but I could see her giving him the meanest glare...it sent a shiver down my spine.

**In the moonlight I felt your heart  
quiver like a bow string's pulse  
in the moon's pale light**

******you looked at me**

She lifted her head, and looked straight at me...I thought my head was about to explode from that single glance. She seemed to have loosened up, and she even smiled a little...

**Nobody knows your heart  
when the sun has gone I see you  
beautiful and haunting but cold**

That's how I would describe her eyes...that's how I would describe her...especially as that light shined on her...like a ghost...a specter...she had to be a Fey...

**like the blade of a knife so sharp so sweet  
nobody knows your heart**

**All of your sorrow, grief and pain  
locked away in the forest of the night  
Your secret heart belongs to the **world

I'm normally smiling...but...I didn't even know if I was still smiling...or if I was breathing...I was feeling so light headed and my heart...I sighed...and people started freaking out. I was breathing out fire again...

**of the things that sigh in the dark  
of the things that cry in the dark**

I had to leave before the place caught on fire, but I stood outside of the door, barely able to breathe. I threw my ciagarette on the ground after taking one last puff.

Those eyes...damn it...those milky whitish gray eyes...MY heart was beating so fast just remembering those eyes and that singing...That's when I heard something...

**End of Flashback**

**Buttercup's POV**

"Heard what? What?" I was pratically jumping in.

Blitz smiled and pointed, "Sorry, but we're here. Maybe some other time." He slid down the hill, I slid down after him.

"WHAT! HOW CAN YOU STOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORY LIKE THAT! I suffered all that lovey dovey crap and you stop just like that." I saw a fortress that was built with large trees, "HEY C'MON!" I was close behind him as he was hurrying along.

"I'm hungry aren't you? And I don't know about you...but you can sure use a shower!" He smiled and ran off.

"Son of a..." I covered my mouth as Sam was in my back pack, I chased after him, "HEY! DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!" I was too busy following him, and begging for more that I wasn't paying attention...I remembered even going into a wooden building...but I was still mad...until some giant mounds came right at me.

"OH BUTTERCUP!"I think I heard Bubbles...but suddenly something was smothering me...something warm but I could barely breathe.

"Bubbles...your huge jugs are suffocating her." I know that voice anywhere, it was Boomer.

I was released, it was Bubbles alright, and her Ds.

Brianna cleared her throat as she released her hug on Blitz, she crossed her arms and looked away, "I wasn't that worried...You took too long, you jack ass."

I got Sammie out of the bag and placed her down on the floor, she yawned again as I glared at Brianna, "Language Princess."

"Oh shut it, Spike." We were already in each other's face, Bubbles and her huge boobs stood in the way. I saw a that small little boy who was around the castle in Cynder.

"Now wait a minute ladies, we shouldn't be fighting...Buttercup is sleepy and cranky and I bet starving." Bubbles smiled, a little too much...she was trying to push me away, " How about you two have a bath and we can all-"

Sam gasped and yelled ,"XAL!" She instatnly ran off.

"Sam!" Bubbles yelled. I followed her...it's been two weeks...and that bastard hasn't called or sent a pigeon...griffon or whatever...That stupid-Well, at least that asshole was safe...and

I followed Sam as she stood in front of a booth...my smile disappeared, and Sam was even frowning.

Xaldin...Butch was sitting in a booth...with a girl...red hair..busty bimbo leaning right on his shoulder and placing a hand right on his chest...

Butch looked equally surprised...but he still wouldn't move.

"Buttercup! Sammie!"

"Oh Butchie, sweetie...do you know these people...oh my goodess..." She squealed as she saw Sam, she got up and kneeled right over her, and in front of Butch. My jaw dropped...thinking about him just checking her out. He was looking at her...ass.

_"That Hussy...That mother *beep*ing slut... bucket..son of a bitch...OH AND THAT BASTARD! BLITZ HAD TO GO OUT SEARCHING FOR ME! AND THAT TWO FACE SON OF A BITCH WAS HERE!"_ I was fuming, my mind was going blank.

"You are so adorable! You're twice as cute as that little boy! OH! PRECIOUS! Wouldn't you say Butchie dear...makes me kinda wish we went 'all the way'."

I could pound him...I could pound her...

"*Beep*ing slut Hussy slut bucket." Sam just said...breaking the silence...the woman's mouth dropped, but Sam gave her a hard kick in the shins, "Xallie is BB's man! Not yours! You *beep*ing Hussy!"


	12. Chelsea

**Boomer's POV**

Everyone looked so surprised...especially Buttercup..

"SAM! WHAT-HOW?" Buttercup just growled in frustration.

Butch just smiled and chuckled, but then he winced in pain, holding his chest, the red hair girl just went right back to his side.

"Oh Darling Butch, are you ok?"

Buttercup growled and clenching her fists, "Yes 'sweetheart' are you ok?" She asked in a mocked sweet voice. That really unnerved him, he started chuckling nervously.

"Hey there, Tiger-" He was struggling to get up, but he was having a hard time with his injuries...Buttercup looking ready to exploded...she looked just as scary as Brianna did last night.

**Flashback**

She just nodded...as we entered into what had to be the Inn...My jaw dropped..not even Bubbles couldn't still frowning.

I definitely remembered that white hair and angry face anywhere. There was a little boy standing close by her, shivering as Brianna's famous scary temper was showing...a waitress was trying to keep her calm..

"Back off Bitch!" Brianna yelled as she was holding a figure up.

"Dusk...get...off." I know that voice, I gasped to see the recipient of Brianna's rage, Xaldin, he looked like he was barely able to move.

"Dusk! Please...don't...you need to control your temper."Bubbles came rushing over towards them.

"Why the Hell didn't you answer your Communicator! YOU ASSHOLE! NO CALLS...NOTHING! Buttercup was kidnapped and Blitz is out in that cold weather looking for him! AND YOU SLIMY SON OF A BITCH WAS HERE...HITTING ON THIS SLEAZY WAITRESS!"

I smirked a little as an idea came into my head, while Bubbles was trying to pry Brianna off of him.

"Seems to me Brianna, you're worried...about Blitz...I can see that, but you were worried about Butch too."

Brianna stopped, she looked at me with her eyes widening.

Bubbles gasped and happily said, "Brianna...is that really it? You're just worried...that's so sweet."

Just like her, she instantly let go, Butch fell to the floor, holding his chest, wincing in pain. She suddenly blushed bright pink and looked away,"No way in hell...I'm just stating facts, this son of a bitch could have answered his communicator...while the rest of his brothers across the Kingdoms were out looking for her,and Blitz is out there in the cold...and fighting monsters to find her...you should be punished for not setting your proprities straight. Buttercup knows nothing about this world, she is hopeless."

"And you're worried about Buttercup?" Bubbles looked so cute, but she is kinda pushing it, my icy hot daredevil. I can tell...Buttercup and Brianna don't get along, two hot tempered chicks, with violence.

Brianna looked at Bubbles slowly, and flicked her square in the forehead, "That is your punishment for saying something stupid. Buttercup is hopeless."

"Owww, Brianna why did you have to do that?" Bubbles whined, but then caught sight of the little boy and squealed, "Oh my goodness, Brianna...did you...is he yours? Oh Brianna, I knew you could make some cute babies. You're adorable...awwww. What's his name." She hugs him,

Brianna looked at her with a tilt to the side, here comes the sarcasm, "Yeah Bubbles...that's my **seven** year old son Steel...who I had like what two or three years ago."

"Really?" Bubbles said, she had to think for a minute, "Wait a minute..."

"Bubbles, she was being scarastic."

Butch slowly sat up, he was still sitting on the floor, he was moving so weird. My eyes widened and walked over towards him, I kneeled down.

"Bubbles, help me." I helped him up and into a room...Butch cried out in pain...

**End of Flashback**

Buttercup looked ready to explode, but she just don't something unexpected...she just turned her back on him...

"I need to clean up, C'mon Sammie...it seems 'Angel' is a little busy." Buttercup was about to walk away, but Butch got up really quick, I was surprised about that...with how much pain he was in.

"Tiger! Look, it's not what you think-"

Buttercup just turned around and gave him the coldest glare, seriously I could feel the cold over here.

Blitz smiled nervously, "Breakfast...yeah...I'm starving. Right...Buttercup...hungry?"

**Buttercup's POV**

"I'm hungry too!" The little boy yelled, and Sam nodded, jumping around. **I felt something rubbed against my ankle, I looked down to see Fang sitting there, looking at me with those big green eyes, he purred, licking his lips as he let out the final touch, a soft little kitten mew.**

**Who could resist?**

I sighed, why do I always fall under peer pressure so easily, like that time that Blossom and Bubbles talked me into putting on a dress. I just sat down...somehow I was sitting close to that asshole, Sam actually pushed the lady aside.

"No Ugly...Xallie is with BB!"

"That is so CUTE!" Bubbles squealed, sitting next to Boomer, the little boy was sitting between me and Brianna, I ruffed up his hair. He pouted and fixed his hair back up.

"So...Buttercup...Tiger..."He had his usual cold face, "The dress...I really like it."

"Shut up!" I shot my face in front of his face, "Not a word from you...I already didn't hear from you in two weeks...so why say anything now?" I crossed my arms.

"How cute...you missed me." Before I could snap his little head off, my stomach growled so loud, " and I thought Cynder's food was weird as the waitress placed a bowl right in front of me. It was brown color and smelled pretty good.

I gasped, "What the hell is this?!" I nearly jumped up out of my chair.

Brianna mocked me, "Watch your language."

"Shut it Banshee!" I slammed a fist on the table.

"Stop calling me that! I'm nothing like a Banshee!" She shot back.

Bubbles stepped in, "Girls, please, it's Eye fish stew, a delicacy really." Even this Bubbles was super polite, as she just forked into a fish. The little boy was eating faster, kinda like I do, "Steel, you shouldn't eat so faster, you could get a belly ache."

Blitz said, "Oh leave him alone, he's such a shrimp, he needs all the protein he can get."

"Hey! I'll get bigger!" The boy pouted, he stabbed a fork into Blitz's plate, stealing a fish.

"Hey!" Blitz yelled.

"Snooze, ya lose sucker. This is the only kind of meat I get at the abbey!" He shouted, eating more. Sam crossed her arms, sticking out her tongue, "No!"

"Don't be a brat, "Butch frowned, "I promise ya, its a lot better than it looks." He patted her head.

"Why don't we show her, say ah Butch." The girl said, holding a fish in front of his face.

"_I DON'T BELIEVE THIS SHIT!"_

I could just punch him..."_No wait, why should I care? I don't! I don't care! I don't *beep*ing care about him or her...or damn it...damn it...damn it!"_

I just stabbed into the fish, it was small, and it's body was mostly a big gray eye, darker gray super small fins and a dorsal fin on top. I just immediately took a bite when that bitch's boob was pushed up against her.

It was good...really good...reminded me the taste of bacon...or chicken...kinda like both, it made it easier to breathe.

The bastard tried to play it off, He gave her his usual cold look, "No thanks, I'm not hungry."

The woman just laughed playfully, "Awwww, how are you gonna tell this little cutie it's not nasty if you don't eat."

"Chelsea...I said...Fine." He sighed.

I just looked up at him, as he just opened his mouth and she was actually putting it in...when...Fang flew right through and snatched it off her fork. The fish was in his mouth as he let it roll on the table as he was playing with it.

Chelsea frowned but then quickly smiled, "What an adorable...little creature?" She was about to pet Fang but then he growled...hissing and swiped at her hand, "Ow...You nasty little..."Fang hissed again...he even spread his wings out at her.

I instantly stood up, slamming both hands on the table, "Watch it."

Fang grabbed the fish and flew right onto my seat, while I was looking down at her.

Chelsea just smiled, she looked so sly and smugged, her eyes glowed green like a snake, "Butch, darling who is this anyways? Is she a new play thing for you? She doesn't look like much."

"What?"

"Oh Sh-Crap." I could hear Blitz say.

Butch sighed again, I can't stand this bastard sometimes. He was just drinking something.

"How far have you two gone?"

That...that...caught me off guard, I felt so stupid...and no matter what I did...my face just felt so hot...my chest was beating so fast...and I was thinking about that kiss...back in Asheia...that stupid jack hole! And...back on that flying ship...

"Oh...I see."

"What?" I snapped back to reality, Butch was still as calm and heartless as ever...

Chelsea wrapped an arm around his neck, Butch looked uncomfortable, "Ya know...Butch...and I...well...let's just say...that we've been on many levels."

"Don't remember, I was drunk." He said.

"Well...let me remind you, my angel...he is an animal...he showed me that on more than one account...and he knows-"

"There are kids." He snapped.

"And there would have been more too...trust me...had some close...close calls...who knows...after what happened last night."

Everyone just gasped...maybe not everyone...I don't know why...but my appetite just disappeared...I just felt...so...I don't know...it felt so familiar...at the Lake...

"Now wait just a damn minute!" Butch might have yelled...my fists just clenched...

"Oh...really..." I tried to stay calm but I was I just wanted to punch her...I don't like this horrible feeling...why did my heart felt like it was going to sink...

"I need to clean up...or something." I walked off, grabbing Bubbles, "C'mon Bubbles, where can I wash off...or whatever."

"BUTTERCUP!" I know I heard Butch calling me, I just turned around and he was right behind me, "Now Buttercup, listen...that didn't happen, I haven't done that...I mean..she's just an old-"

I put my hands on my hips, I could see Chelsea...this busty beautiful red head with green snake eyes and...I...I felt...so...I could barely breathe...

"I believe she's waiting for you." I snapped was about to walk off, but I turned around and smacked him on the chest, he winced in extreme pain, "C'mon Bubbles...Sam..."

I tried to just laugh it off, why should I care about what Butch and Chelsea did...why?

But...for some strange reason...I don't know why but my chest felt like it was about to crash and burn.

_"Just what is this feeling?"_

**Normal POV**

Back in Vulcan's Castle, Bricen was being led down a dark hallway by the two advisors, one of them had claws, and the second one had wild hair that poked out of her cloak, while a third one was walking right next to him, looking at a small doll while munching one a cookie from a small bag.


	13. Trouble

**Sorry, I decided to spilt the chapters up, I didn't want to overwhelm anyone.**

**Somewhere else**

A ship was sailing through the frozen seas, the ship bounced up and down against the very waves, the captain holding tightly to the wheel, the crew was holding on to the sails as the icy winds blew furiously.

" The spell is working! C'mon Lads put your backs into it, the wind is picking up," The Captain roared.

"CAPTAIN! THEY'RE GAINING ON US!" One of the crew members yelled as he was in the crow's nest.

"CAPTAIN! WE'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT! THEY'VE ALREADY TAKEN TOO MANY OF OUR MEN" Another one shouted.

"WE SHOULD ABANDONED SHIP!"

"WE'LL BE AT THEIR MERCY COMPLETELY! JUST HOLD THAT SAIL STEADY! WE CAN MAKE IT!"

The ship rocked violently, the icy ocean waters sprayed on deck, when something jumped onto the ship, a mermaid with small wings, its jaws were wider as its fangs extended, its eyes glared orange, it was on her webbed hands, hissing and swatting as most of the men. A few of the men pulled out their guns and swords, one of the men fired at her, but she dodged it, swatting at the swords.

She gave a loud screeched, her small wings flapping, she lunged one men who was against the railings, but in mid air she was shot and fell into the ocean.

The Captain holding the smoking barrel of his gun, pulled harder on the wheel, dodging another glacier.

Another mermaid flew over the ship's deck, grabbing one of the men, but was stabbed in the stomach, and fell on the deck and the man fell into the sea.

"NNNNNOOOO!" The Captain yelled at the lost of another crew member. The mermaid was still breathing, it struggled to get over the ship. The captain pointed his gun at the mermaid.

"CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" The guy in the crow's nest yelled, "THEY'RE FLEEING SIR! CAPTAIN! THE MERMAIDS ARE FLEEING!"

The Captain noticed that the winds stopped blowing, the water was calm...snow was falling slowly out of the sky, everything was almost at a stand still it seemed. The captain also noticed from the mermaid looked panicky, it was breathing heavily and trying to flap its wings, but couldn't so ended up crawling quickly. The crew members jumped onto the mermaid, who struggled, hissing and flapping her tail. There was ice...glaciers...and wrecked ships

A Ship Mage (a magician who can cast minor weather spells and used magic spells that has anything to do with the ship). He was breathing heavily, holding his staff. The captian held him steady.

"What is this horrible place? I've...never felt so much...coldness...the magic is so cold." The mage said with fear in his eyes, "Oh no...we have to get out of here!"

"Calm down...calm down," The Captain looked at the men, and ordered, "Gave that blasted damn witch some water, I don't want her to die...just yet." The men nodded and did exactly what he said, the mermaid's wounds healed, but it struggled.

"FORGET THE MERMAID!..this is the Ring...Dead man's Ring...the Frozen Shipyard...THE CURSED EYE!" The Mage looked paler, "Something...is coming."

Everyone gasped, even the Captain gulped, right...sail through-"

"NNNNNNOOOO!" The Mermaid screeched, she struggled even harder, "You fools! SHE IS COMING!"

"And back into your trap. We lost a lot of good men!" One of the crew members.

"Then you die!" The mermaid screeched, "Free me!" She bit one of them.

The captain ordered, "Free Her!" We don't have time-"

"But Captain, she knocked-"

"I said-" The Captain paused as this sound seemed to echo through the whole area...it was a lovely sound...singing...it was soft. The Ship mage was shaking...

"Free the Mermaid and set sail!" The Captain ordered.

**I don't own this song, it's called the Mystic's Dream**

_**A clouded dream on an earthly night  
Hangs upon the crescent moon  
A voiceless song in an ageless light  
Sings at the coming dawn**_

**Normal POV**

Back in Vulcan's Castle, Bricen was being led down a dark hallway by the two advisors, one of them had claws, and the second one had wild hair that poked out of her cloak, while a third one was walking right next to him, looking at a small doll while munching one a cookie from a small bag.

The Two advisors pulled him closer as they walked further ahead of the cloaked girl who was still looking absentmindedly at the doll, the first one with the claws said, "We're going to see the Mistress of course, she has requested your presence immediately...you should feel honored. The Mistress is quite taken with you...not just since you've had the balls to try and kill her...Surprising...a member of the traitorous **Blood Fang Clan."**

Bricen snapped his hand out of the second one's grip, he looked at both of them, " What the hell?" His eyes flashed yellow but then he calmed himself down.

"This one actually has a voice...maybe the Mistress was right. I guess it was just nerves." The second one chuckled, looking behind her, the girl was still munching away and staring at the doll still, "But don't take that because you're her favorite that you're protected from her wrath...if you think the Mistress is scary...you don't ever want her to leave you with that one." The second one nudged to the girl walking far behind them.

"She is the only one who doesn't fear the Mistress...and can even fight her...honestly...I wouldn't know which one of them would win in a fight...so if you ever find the Mistress is mad at you...make sure...that one likes you."

They arrived at a giant steel door, and opened it, Bricen glared at the other two but the third one just finally looked up, she had the most lightless eyes ever, kinda like his Mistress, he left the door opened for her but she didn't seem to notice.

The Mistress, was sitting on a throne, in the middle of a medium size room, filled with more servants both men and women that he's seen around the castle. The room was filled with all tortorous devices, like a big barrel tub, cages with spikes...nets over fires, steel human shaped coffins, and a glass cases filled with scorpions, spiders, snakes. The Only thing that stood out were these beauty white and pink flowers, potted in a medium sized pot and floating over them was a ball of magically sunlight.

The Mistress was holding a chain and attached to it was the manservant the day before, his clothes were shredded, wearing a chain collar and on his hands and knees like an animal, licking her boots. He was covered in minor scars and a little bruising, which unnerved the servants even more. Bricen gulped a little, amazed by how quickly she broken him...in just one day.

"I understand...there is possibly another traitor in this castle...your friend here...didn't exactly confessed while he was screaming, cussing, and swearing me out...but...as you can see..."She stood up, the manservant backed away, she stood in front of the servants, "Now then...this is very irritating, you see...My Father has given me a mission...an important one...but this is proving to be a distraction." She suddenly stood in front of a maid with **amber** eyes and was inches away from her face, with the most intense glaze that froze her in terror, "And I hate be distracting...for nothing. Anything to say yet?"

The maid sighed in relief as she backed away and continued to walk down the line.

"No...well what a shame and really a waste of time," She stopped in front of a man this time, "You'll spend half of your days watching your pathetic...spineless...ass: sleepless nights filled with sickness and nerves...every footstep...every whisper...every sound you'll hear...you'll wonder if they're coming for you. You work...walking in thin air, always on guard...not even able to walk by people who are muttering...your head about to explode thinking it's about you. Do you understand...you'll be in constant fear..."She was still in the man's face, he was sweating bullets just from her glare, "Plus...do you really think you can hide from me...I am a people's person after all."

She looked around, but no one spoke...but that didn't seem to bother her...she smiled, "You are dismissed."

The servant left in a hurdle, The mistress gave the chain to one of the guards, she ordered as one of the guards came, "Lock him away." She sat down on her throne and sighed happily, she held her hand up, "There...you...are...my filthy man candy."

Bricen was about to walk over towards her when the girl said, emotionlessly, "Business before the doodo."

"True."

The second advisor asked, "Mistress, why did you let them go? Why are you locking him up, he should be executed. You should have interrogated and tortured them-"

Mistress snapped her fingers, black flames appeared around the second advisor, "Do you not understand...Bricen...*also called the Cloak girl's name*...what do you think?"

Bricen said, "People will say anything to avoid pain."

The Mistress actually smiled, "Bravo."

The cloak girl smiled and that light came into her eyes, "My new creation will need a body."

The Mistress said, " And you shall have one...People will avoid pain...True, I could have described the torture...but that would make them more clammed up. Wouldn't it be better to describe the hell they will endure...Plus...I let the manservant lived because he's not the leader, *Cloak girl's name*felt a little bad. It was obvious that he wasn't the mastermind. Bricen, isn't it vey sad when someone is dragged into something."

"But how did you know?"

"My Fear spell of course. Someone had to be gusty to try and kill me, and wouldn't exactly fall so easily prey to my spell."

"But we can't let two traitors walk around-" The second advisor was interrupted.

"I already know the second traitor and the third."

"Watch they wiggle wig." The Cloak girl giggled madly.

"Exactly, it is the best to watch someone torture themselves...the mental anguish and agony, the fear and stress...they'll either run or crumple. By then, *Cloak girl* You shall have your model, if you've brought me good news from-"

The Cloak girl was jumping in the air, with thrills, but then she suddenly frown and she was calm again, "Well...from the 'Chamber'...intense darkness was released...and the Dark Thorn Ninja Clan hasn't sensed that darkness in Gaia, and nothing in Lunaria."

The Mistress smiled, "Well...then you better be ready for your new model then...Cynder is out of the questions because REd Bull Muzz wasn't going towards the Kingdom. Aeros is too far up...The Crystal Being, despite all of its power couldn't take her there in its present condition as well. So that's leaves...Aquarius...possibly."

"Mistress, are you sure?" The first adviser asked.

"Not exactly, but why not ask someone to check for us?"

**In Aquarius**

The ship was slowly sinking down into the icy depths...The Captain looked up, seeing another one of the crew member, the ship mage just jumped into the sea, plunging into the deeps.

"This is great...I have all new toys...I've never had a ship mage before."

"You devil...you...monster...No wonder the mermaids feared you." The Captain pointed his gun, firing more shots, but the laser bullets just went right through her.

"Oh Captain, don't be mad, I let the mermaid..."The figure floated towards the sails, looking at a piece of rope, she grabbed it, playing with it and laughing, "I like this...Oh...wait...Captain we can talk about rope later, you'll be in my captain collection as well."

" Never."The Captain pointed the gun at his head, but there was a loud screech, the gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Maybe... another song..."

**"Upon one summer's morning**

**I carefully did str-"**

"Oh...hold on," Something was buzzing, she was looking through her outfit, and pulled out a medium size crystal ball out of her pocket, "Hello...oh...hey...yes...oh the weather has been really nice...it came back to life...Oh...Hey!"

The captain jumped into the water and the mermaid that was freed, grabbed him and quickly swarm away.

"Will you please just focus?" The Mistress yelled at the figure through the ball.

"But that was like my new...captain."

"Are you done?" The Mistress paused and gave the figure a look.

"I guess so."

"Good...I need you to follow someone...I don't want you to confront them...just shake things up."

The figure clapped as the crystal ball floated up in the air, "Oh yes...that sounds like fun."

"Good, and stay in touch...and focus." The Mistress said as the figure was tugging on the rope again.

"Oh yeah...I totally agree...good bye...wait...who?"

"The Star Goddess, from what you said, that everything came back to life, you just convinced me that she's close by...possibly Articana. We have a description." A hologram picture of the figure showed.

"Oh Goody,"The figure just reached through the ball and grabbed the hologram.

"I didn't know you can do that."

"Oh...well...yeah...I didn't know either...oh well...I'm off to Articana." The figure's **white hair** blew in the breeze as she flew out of the Ring.

"Oh...and I'm counting on you. Consider yourself a member of my elite team."

**Back at Vulcan's Castle**

The advisers looked at the Mistress, the first one said, "Are you sure it's ok for you to let her-"

The second adviser interrupted, "That girl is an airhead, she can't focus and her mind is everywhere, she will fail."

The Mistress petted Bricen's head, "She may be all those things, but she's the perfect spy... plus...under that little mess she's...disarmingly smart."

"Now then, what are you going to do now?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'm going to go hunting...but...for speed...and with the travel it will have to be small, I'll need a small but elite team...people powerful, unexpecting...and I can easily control. Bring me a carriage...I have **two** already in mind. The Mistress grabbed Bricen, "Now then...you'll come with me, under the pretenses of my newest toy, my filthy darling, let them off their guard. I'll just need my **Bow and then we can head off**."

**Now then...I hope you guys figured out who the Mistress is**? **And just exactly who this new girl with white hair might be**


	14. Chapter 14

**Normal POV**

Butch looked actually mad, as he pulled Chelsea's hand away, when he sat back down, "How many times do I have to tell you, back the *beep* up?"

"Butch, lanuage." Boomer hinted to Steel, who was more focus on eating.

"Oh Butch, why so mad?" Chelsea just laughed.

"You know damn well, you lying like that...now look at what you've done!" He whined in pain, holding his chest, "Damn it!"

"Wait, you didn't-" Blitz was interrupted when Steel snatched another Eyefish from his stew, "HEY!"

"No." Butch snapped but sighed, still wincing.

"Well...I just wanted to see the reason why you rejected me last night and now I see why...and I have to say, seriously."

Butch was still calm, as he was starting to eat, "Besides me being wounded...broken ribs...Seriously what? Sounds to me like you're jealous?"

Boomer nodded agreeing, Chelsea scoffs, "Oh how the mighty have fallen...when you're ready to let go of the flat chested she- man, you know where to find me especially you...*winking at Blitz* I do have a weakness for tall men."

"Lucky for me, I won't need to." Butch shot back, as Chelsea finally left, "Damn it, Lamians are bitches, just what the hell was I think when I was drunk."

"Well, you know how to pick 'em, I guess that's something," Blitz suddenly grabbed Steel's hand, "Stop stealing my food, brat."

Steel grabbed a roll and ran off.

"Yeah...I guess...but Chelsea has toothpick legs."

"Then why were you checking her out?" Boomer asked.

"When?"

"Don't act dumb, when she was bending over?" Blitz asked

"Huh...when was she bedning over...actually...*blushing a little* I was looking at some very nice legs."

"Wait a minute...was it-"

Butch slammed his hand on the table, "It doesn't matter."

Boomer and Blitz just started laughing as Butch was still blushing, "Of course it matters, especially-"

"Damn it, can we change the subject?" Butch oddly just snapped, his face was blushing brighter.

Blitz asked, "What the hell are you doing here anyways, Cousin Butch."

"I was knocked out of an enemy airship..."

**Buttercup's POV**

I sat in a barrel tub, it was nice and steamy, just what I needed. I was bruised up pretty bad by those monsters, even in my PPGZ form. This was bad, I was blue and black, not even Fuzzy did that much damage. If only I could control my Overdrive form, I mean I was able to hold my own in Cynder, but I just can't transform out of it or fly...

Fang was lying on the tile floor, far away from the water, as I could hear Bubbles humming and giggling. I finally got out of the tub, this warm air flowed into the room, dying me off. My hair was getting longer, as it was draped passed my shoulders now, and the front part was hanging over my face now.

"I really do look my a damn shaggy dog." I just put on my old clothes, my shorts and the green tank top, and walked out. Bubbles was putting on some clothes on Sam, she even touched her eyes.

"You are so cute." She squealed, "Buttercup, you've gotta touch her ears, they're so soft, it's adorable."

Sam pouted and touched her ears, she was still a bit fussy.

"Oh and you have such lovely little wings too." Bubbles hugged her and Sam was whining.

"They're whe...squeeze..." Sam whined again.

"Bubbles, your big boobs are smothering her."

Bubbles let go and Sam instantly crawled under me, grabbing my leg, that's when I just noticed, that they were turning white,"Sam, your ears?" I asked.

"Oh I know, white is coming back in style." Bubbles chuckled, "You're into fashion, "

"No...she's a Fox fey...remember," Brianna came into the room, "She's just adapting to the climate. Even her wings."

Sam's wings, instead of these little butterfly rainbow colored wings, they were now this icy white crystal color, even gleaming.

"You sure do know a lot about Fox Fey." I looked at her.

Brianna gave me this glare, "When you love as long as I have, you pick up on a lot."

"You look the same age as us."

"Well, actually...I'm technically 15 ice mermaid years...or...no wait...I would be 25 years old in Hume years?" Bubbles looked so confused as her boobs bounced as she stood up, "No wait, Boomer explained this to me...I was born 25 years ago but I'm technically only 15 years old."

"So...You're a year younger than me?" I asked, but she looked so mature...and her figure did too, just like Bubbles back at home, Aspirirana's Bubbles, was built like a model, with curves and of course...boobs, "It's just not fair."

"Huh?" Bubbles asked, "Oh I mean, just in Mermaid years. But Dusk over here is older than that, she's about-"

Brianna covered her mouth, "How many times do I have to tell you not to reveal my age."

"How old?"

"NEVER MIND!" Brianna stomped, Brianna crossed her arms, "You're seriously not gonna wear that?" She pointed at my outfit.

"Why not?' I asked.

"Oh no Buttercup..."Bubbles gasped, she grabbed my hands, she was looking around me, like she was searching for something, "What happened to that cute mini dress, it was so cute on you? Not that many people could look good in a strapless mini dress."

"If it's strapless, what was holding it up?" Brianna asked.

My face turned instantly hot, "SHUT UP, MOUNTAIN MOUNDS!"

Brianna was in my face, "MY CHEST IS NOWHERE NEAR THOSE GIANTS!" She pointed at Bubbles' chest, but then she smiled, "At least I have something...and not as flat as a board."

I growled and held my fist in her face, "How about a fat lip to go with it?"

"I like to see you try!" She screamed back.

"GIRLS!" Bubbles stood in front of us, she had that sad pathetic look that Bubbles back at home was famous for, "What Brianna meant was...not only does that outfit out of style..with the new white season...but...it's out of style with the climate. You'll freeze...to death."

I sighed as I knew where this was going, "And the dress will protect me from extreme weather, right?"

"Correct."

"But what about you?" I whined, pointing at Dusk.

"Well, Steel is letting me burrow this," She showed me a silver armlet, with a big sapphire gem in the middle, "Smart kid, he made a bracelet that blocks from the cold...he had one that warms you up but...I can't exactly wear that one. It might...hurt...too much heat."

Brianna had this vacant stare and she just touched the back of her shoulder.

"Dusk," Bubbles waved in her face, as I was changing back into the dress, Bubbles turned around and gasped, "Wait a minute."

"What now?" I sighed, Bubbles pulled my outfit off, she pulled out a measuring tape.

"Oh my...you have such a nice slender figure," She wrapped the tape around my waist, stomach, arms, chest, legs, and even my...hips while writing something down, " Such long graceful arms...with a little muscule...very nice...oh...you have a little curve to you, but it's mostly in the back...but your legs...they are...excellent...muscular...but lean...I'm feeling so inspired but you. You have a figure that a mermaid would love..." Bubbles just pulled something out of her bag, a strange clear notebook, and this strange pen, and was just having a frenzy.

"Huh?"

Brianna must have snapped out of it, she was rubbing the back of her head, "Oh Our Little Aurora here, likes to make clothes...she makes clothes for the Aquarian Rebel Army, she even created my outfit...when we first met."

"Oh and now for your height, "She pushed me up against the wall as I was trying to put this stupid dress on, "Oh...Oh...5'13...my no wonder."

"5'13? No way, you've got it wrong, I'm 5'11."

She measured me again but this time waited until I had this dress back on, "NOPE...you're 5'13. My Sea bass invented this for me...I've never missed...and he even invented this clear ice tablet and air pen for me."

"I just grown 2 more inches." I pulled the dress down, Brianna just walked out, without saying another word, and Fang was purring.

"But...Oh my...just look at your figure...so many designs and stuff. This village doesn't have so many shops, but I bet Thor City does."

I sighed again, at least someone thinks I have a nice figure...my necklace was suddenly glowing light blue, and lifted up...just as something on Bubbles' arm was glowing the same color. Bubbles looked stunned...but then sad.

"Bubbles?" I was stunned, "You're not a Crystal Being right?"

"No..."Bubbles pulled down her left armsleeve, "I was just cursed by one."

**Normal POV (Somewhere in Aquarius)**

The lady with the rainbow hair was walking over the water covered floors, passing the darkened pillars, she phased right through a large door... her hair turned red as she smiled...

A man was speaking to a smaller figure, a boy, the man spoke, "Now...remember to speak only when spoken to...and bow...show respect...this is royalty...If you in any way anger her, either she will kill you...or I will."

"Now now-" She appeared right behind him.

The man turned around and bowed, "Your Majesty."

"Is that anyway to speak to your son?"

"Your Demonic Grace, the boy is-"

"Absolutely adorable." Her hair turned orange, as she lowered herself down to the little boy, "Such adorable ears too. And look at you, feeling a bit in a human form today I see."

The boy nodded, and already the man hissed with a side glance.

"My demonic queen, please forgive the boy, he doesn't like to speak much...espcially to strangers. Not that you're strange, your wretchedness-"

"I'm only here to check on all of my Arch Fiends Generals."

He gasped as he bowed to the ground, "Your Wretchedness, you care so much for your lowly servants."

"Of course I would care, "Her hair turned yellow as she patted the boy, "Plus, I would to see your...son...such cute ears."

"Yes mam, lucky for me, I was able to restrain his mother, long enough to give birth...she was trying to kill herself."

"Anyways...I want you to be on guard, this should be of some use, it contains the blood of Abyss, "She handed him the inky black orb, and he bowed again, "Just be careful with it. Keep close watch on your treasure as well."

"You honored me, but don't worry, I'm not as weak as Salamander was...Rest assured that the Crystal is-"

The queen's hair turned green as she back fisted the man across the floor. Her feet touched the floor, the water evaporated as she walked towards him, "Maybe...you should take a lesson from your son."

"Your Viciousness?"

She grabbed him around the neck, and held him up, "Krake, once again, you've angered me...with your mouth." She squeezed tighter.

"Please...forgive." He was gasping.

"Salamander was a noble, first rank demon, filled with honor of our race...standing his ground and dying...what would you know about that...you're a coward. As the queen, it hurts me to see any of my subjects die."

He was gasping as she squeezed tighter.

"And don't be so foolish, this is the Star Goddess, not to mention the Legendary Princes...but the Star Goddess...blessed by the King of the Zodaic Crystal Beings." She squeezed tighter, the man was waving his hands, losing control of his own form, " AND when I said treasure, I meant your child..."

"Please..."

"Children are the most important treasures ever, more priceless then anything...we demons have a hard time conceiving, what I wouldn't give to be-"

The Boy just appeared right by her, tugging on her.

She looked down at him and automatically released Krake. He was gasping and coughing, regaining his human form.

"You're lucky that your son is a smooth talker. Now then...be on your guard...and take care of that aborable little son of yours. Krake, fail me and you'll wish that I didn't save you from the Zodaic Crystal Being Abyss' wrath." She glared down at him, her hair turned blue, but then looked at the boy, and patted his head, "You really are precious, you and those cutie **fox ears."**

**Please read and review, please**


End file.
